Tasty Twisted
by laylowchick
Summary: It all started with the full moon... his mark.. his claim.. There's no limit to Goten's passion or possessiveness when it comes to Pan. LEMONY goodness almost every chapter. Twists and turns. Goten/Pan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He growled and paced in the small apartment angrilly, checking his phone every so often hoping to get any form of reply from the girl.

**'Where are you?.' **He'd texted, which was ten minutes ago.

Goten was a very patient and kind man, happy and bubbly, never known to yell or hurt another person, but of all times for her to disobey him, he'd make an exception just for _her_ if it mean't she'd listen to him. She knew what night tonight was and it worried him all the more, and not for the better.

*Beep* Beep* Beep* Beep*

**'Don't worry about me, im not coming home tonight.' **She replied.

Goten was a very gentle and loving man, funny and humble, but for _her_, espcially on this night, he was going to allow his instincts to take over. He was going to lose control, allow himself to succumb to his desire. Tonight was the night he was going to claim her, make it clear that _she _was _his_.

"Not coming home tonight huh." He growled, "We'll see about that."

Goten stopped thinking as he smashed through their 10 storey apartment window and took flight. His nose started working instantly to catch her scent in the wind, and catch his nose did. Goten clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly as images of _her _with another man popped up continuosly.

Goten blinked angry tears away, "Dammit Pan."

A child looking up at the night sky made a wish, a wish that was forgotten when he saw a yellow flash skid across the sky.

An angry Super Saiyan.

**A/N: Hopefully this catches a few reader's attention. I don't know why i'm doing a Goten/Pan story, but i'm gonna be honest and say i like the pair. If you don't like it, tough, i'm going to have to politely say p1ss off and read something you do like. I'm not stingy with chapters, but am hoping to get like at least 1 review lol then i will type up another chapter and chuck it on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Pan licked her lips seductively and winked at the young man standing across the road from _her. She wasn't slow to the looks she was receiving, and the new attire she wore especially for tonight had definately come in handy. It wasn't in her intentions to leave Goten alone in their apartment, seeing as they both new what the full moon did to them, what with there saiyan heritage. But the moment she had stepped out in the tight blue jeans, killer white singlet that looked more like a bra, her original combat boots and fingerless gloves, she knew she had to feel wanted. She wanted to be lusted after. And with her long jet black hair that stopped just below her waist, she knew her beauty was a sexy force to be reckoned with.

"Hello there." A voice greeted her.

Pan turned and smiled sweetly. It was indeed the young man she'd winked at.

"Hey." She replied knowingly.

The young man had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "So uhh.. what brings you out here tonight?." He asked.

Pan clenched her fists tightly. She could smell him. He gave off a cinnamon smell mixed with a light aftershave. She was beginning to feel light-headed despite their proximity not being that close. Pan studied him alittle. As she did she came to realize he was extremely handsome. He was more appealing when the lone cloud covering the moon gave way, thus the rays hit her full force.

Pan didn't think. Only reacted. The young man could only yelp when she smashed him hard against a grocery store.

_(No dammit). _Pan thought. Her body however had a mind of it's own. Her lips moved on their own accord beneath the struggling male. A male who was almost terrified with Pan's horrific strength and animalistic growling.

==== senses ====

Pan didn't even have time to turn when a very hard fist met with her cheek. She managed to land into a crouching position before launching herself toward the very furious man she'd tried to avoid tonight. Her kick had no effect on him, he didn't even budge from where he was, he simply stood there holding the young man from earlier by the neck. Desperate, Pan tried to pry Goten's hand away from the fast dying man.

"STOP!." She yelled as she clawed at his iron-like grip.

"_She's mine._" Goten snapped. The male having long since passed out by the insane pressure Goten had applied. He'd die in the next minute.

Pan felt her stomach sink at this new revelation. Is that why he wanted her to go back to the apartment? When did he start thinking this way about her? Pan felt confused, but most of all, very much aroused that Goten would go this far for her.

_(Wait! What). _She thought confusedly.

"I'm going to kill him." Goten whispered darkly, and Pan shuddered when she saw the dark twisted look on his face. He wasn't lying.

_(Think Pan). _She thought. But it wasn't such an easy task she knew. An odd scent had hit her, and it hit her hard. It was minty and musky, masculine and strong. Goosebumps travelled up and down her spine at the thought of this delicious scent mixing with her own. She knew it was him, and she wanted him. With a wicked plan in mind, Pan moved away from Goten until she was a few feet away.

_(He's faster than me, i know that). _She thought. _(But it's worth a shot). _

"You can either stay here and play with him, knowing you could lose me." She whispered seductively.

Goten dropped the young man instantly. He waited to hear what she had to say next.

"Or you could try and catch me." In the blink of an eye, Pan was gone.

And Goten, unimpressed by her game, roared into the night. Scaring not only the people who were walking along the streets, but also frightening a certain female saiyan who had a 12km start.

"PAN!." He screamed, ascending to Super Saiyan 2 for the very first time.

And Pan sensed it. And she smiled a devilish smile. If he wanted her, he was going to have to catch her. And she couldn't wait.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was enjoyed, i don't even know how to ask for reviews lol so i'll chuck the next one on tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was hoping not to get graphic with this. It sorta just happened. LEMON. Probably amateur written for those LEMON fanatics out there lol.**

Chapter Three

His heart was pounding,blood pumping, nose straining to keep lock of her scent. He knew he was getting close. She was fast, but he was faster. The little display she out on in front of him not only angered him, but had aroused the hungry saiyan within in. He'd let that guy live back there, simply because he had no need to kill him. If the boy had been the one to initaite the given first kiss from Pan, then Goten would not have hesitated to kill him. he was sure that deep down he would've enjoyed it to.

Goten felt a sudden rush from this little chase she'd started. It was a game that wasn't necessary he thought. He would've followed her even if she didn't want him to. For some reason though in the pit of his gut, he knew this felt right. She was to run and he was to give chase. And Goten wasn't going to let her get the upper hand, no. He was going to show her which one of them was he more dominant. Who the heirachy was.

===senses===

_'She stopped.' _He thought suspiciously.

Goten stopped abruptly. He scanned his surroundings thoroughly. There were mountains, lots of them. not so much blocking his path, but blocking his sight from the gorgeous creature that invaded his entire being. He was beginning to feel a sense of urgency. He'd stopped centre fixed in front of the moon, and the effect it has was unbelievable. It made his already hardon, harder.

"PAN!." he yelled. The desperation was clear in his voice.

He didn't want to play anymore. He wanted _her_ and he wanted _her_ now.

Suddenly, Goten heard a small gasp coming a few 100 metres away from him. In the blink of an eye he followed it, and was rewarded with a sexy, seductive but innocent sight.

"G-goten." She studdered, lust evident in her soft voice.

Goten's jaw tightened. Here she was, standing against a solid cave wall, panting, like she'd just fought Cell. Her hair was a beautiful mess, strands flowing everywhere around her face. Goten's eyes skimmed over her lustfully. he took delightful pleasure at skimming his eyes over her singlet, now covered in sweat, the legs being covered by her jeans shaking, her hands using the wall to support herself.

Pan's focus was cloudy, but her sense were heightened. She was very well aware that Goten was making his way towards her slowly. It alarmed her that she could make herself so vulnerable and easy for him, but the moon, it was being too harsh. When Goten said her name, her heart skipped a beat. And when the thought of making one last escape entered her mind, she was rammed hard against the wall.

"I know that look." He hissed, nipping at her neck as he said it. "Don't _you_ dare."

Pan bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning. "I-i wasn't...-." Before she could finish her small reply, Goten had her beneath him on the cold ground.

Goten wasn't ging to have any of it, no more games, excuses, lies. No. He was going to make Pan _his_, and he made a desperate start as he placed his lips over her panting ones hungrily. She responded instantly to him, and he was the same. They moaned in unison, and much more when Goten grinded his hips roughly between Pan's thighs. Again he did it, and at the same time tore her singlet and bra away. Pan arched into his mouth when he took her nipple roughly. His other hand slowly working the other.

"Oooh Goten." She moaned

Goten growled at her response and swapped breasts, eliciting a purr from the girl. He then, ever so slowly, began moving down, stopping somewhat as he came to the button of her jeans.

"Unbutton them." He snapped.

Pan obeyed and did as told, resulting in Goten doing the rest of the work with an animalistic fashion. He ripped them off, leaving her only with her combat boots and fingerless gloves on. Pan heard Goten grind his teeth together, in anger or glee she didn't know, before she felt his mouth plaster itself to her wetness.

"Uhh...Goten...ooohhh." She cried, tossing her head side to side as he licked and sucked her with need. Sensations she was new to. Goten was no virgin, he knew how to please a women but he never did when he slept with them. It was all about himself. With Pan though, he was going to ensure she enjoyed this as much as possible.

Pan's moans began to intensify. Especially when Goten's rough fingers started to roll Pan's hard nipples around. Electricity ripped through Pan at these new sensations. They were amazing. A hot mouth between her thighs, hands constantly rubbing her sensitive nipples.

It sent Pan over the edge. It made her cry out. It made her shake under Goten's mastery skills. Goten could only growl in response. He wanted to hear more. And he never let up, even when she tried to stop him, he wouldn't let her, he wouldn't any inch of her body leave him. He kept her under him, and was rewarded with many cries and screams. She was in pure ecstacy.

Five orgasm later, Goten forced himself to stop. He got to a knee, his eyes never once leaving her sweat soaked face as he undid his belt. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body was heaving, and he could feel that other need her body yearned for. Goten smirked as the last of his clothing was removed.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered, "But i promise, once the pain is gone, you won't want me to stop."

Pan all but mewled beneath him. In one swift motion, Goten moved, and Pan screamed a hurtling scream. Goten, blinded by his lust and passion, didn't stop. Slow tears rolled down Pan's cheeks as she felt Goten's fangs dig deeper into the nape of her neck. Blood trickled down her chin from biting her lip as Goten thrusted in and out of her like a starved man. And throughout this pain, Pan enjoyed it. The pain lasted but a moment and was replaced with a more pleasing feeling.

Goten growled as her hips moved to meet his.

Pan finally reciprocated their mating by also sinking her teeth into Goten's neck.

"Arghhh...hnnn.." Goten moaned, pausing only to allow her to lap at his fresh wound.

With Pan beneath him, his member deep inside of her, and her teeth marking him, Goten took this as more encouragement and started pounding into Pan, hard. Pan's screams grew and with that his thrusting grew fierce.

"G-goten...i'm going...i'm going to.." Pan moaned, but couldn't quite finish.

Goten's ki skyrocketted, and in his Super Saiyan form, he placed Pan's legs on top of his shoulders and cried, "Come with me." He demanded.

Pan's hidden powers soared as he said this, and both reached an orgasm so great, a volcano beneath one of the mountains erupted from the electric currents they were producing.

The last thing Pan remembered seeing before her vision went blurry and sleep overtook her, was a powerful Super Saiyan entwined above her saying:

"I love _you_."

**A/N: I didn't realise how hard writing a LEMON could be. I had to pretty much conjure up something i'd seen in a shitty made porn. Hopefully some of you liked this. Until next time. Next chapter should be interesting and keep you going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I couldn't think of how to start the day after there mating, so i went with a make-up sex story a friend of mine said along time ago and kind of meshed it together in this chapter. **

Chapter Four

"I love _you_." The voice in her dream whispered.

When Pan awoke from her slumber, she realised two things instantly. One: She was completely happy. And two: She was in the arms of the man she loved. He was gazing down at her lovingly. What's more suprising is that Pan took in her surroundings and realised they were in there apartment.

"What..-"

Goten cut her off with a kiss, "You passed out lastnight." He answered for her.

Pan smiled and snuggled into him more. He felt so warm, safe, loving. Pan inhaled his scent deeply and giggled to herself girlishly. This was not missed by Goten, who stared down at her with confusion. He didn't remember saying anything funny to her. So why was she laughing. He took this as an opportunity to roll them over so that he was on top of her.

Pan suddenly blushed. Goten noticed this immediately and kissed her cheeks. "I love _you_." He said.

Just as Pan was about to respond to his loving words, something they did in unison, other than having sex, happened.

==GRRRRRRRR==

Both Saiyans blushed and turned there heads in different directions. "Hehehe..." Goten started nervously, "Let's get something to eat huh."

Pan nodded her head and almost moaned in disappointment when his body left hers. Goten wasn't slow to catch her saddened look and took it upon himself to lift her from the bed. Pan, who might've thought this cute at some point in her life, was horrified when the sheet fell from her naked body.

"GOTEN!." She screamed.

==SMACK==

Flustered, Pan wrapped herself inside the sheet and stormed off towards there bathroom. Meanwhile, a stunned and very sore Goten who was on the ground rubbed his cheek. Despite the pain though, Goten couldn't help the smile that wandered onto his lips.

_'She's actually mine.' _He happily thought.

A few minutes later, Goten heard the shower in the bathroom start. A smirk suddenly graced his face as he finally stood. Sure he was naked, but compared to Pan, he didn't care. Everything he was, mind, body and soul was now hers. And it was very important, that she thought the same with him. What she thought as embarassing, he thought was beautiful. And for the first time in Goten's life, food wasn't the first thing he wanted first thing in the morning.

Pan sighed as the steamy hot water hit her skin. The spray was just right. She was glad she picked the new shower head, otherwise Goten would've kept that sad excuse of a tap as there shower. Stepping slightly from the water, Pan rubbed her favourite vanilla bodywash over her body, ensuring to miss the bruises that still felt raw from lastnight's pleasurable events. Pan shook the thoughts away with a blush.

_'Stupid Goten.' _She thought, _'I feel like he's still toucing me.' _

A hand suddenly wrapped itself around her waist from behind, this making Pan turn with her elbow ready to attack. It was caught, none other than the man who was constantly on her mind. Pan didn't have time to speak, as he kissed her hard.

"I have to have _you_." He whispered seductively.

Pan shuddered violently. Her body was ready for him and she welcomed it. Goten saw the hazy look he remembered from lastnight and took advantage of it. Before another word could be said, Goten spun Pan around so that her back was against his chest, and her hands were on the wall.

"Scream for _me._" He said.

Before Pan could say anything, he thrusted deeply inside of her. Pan screamed and Goten pumped hard, ensuring to hit her g-spot continuosly. Words tried to form, but Pan couldn't speak them. She wondered what that piercing noise was for a few seconds, only to realise that it was Goten bringing them out of her own mouth. And she loved it. Her body burned with need, and he was giving it to her, doggy style.

"Ohhhh...ohhhh...Goten." She finally managed to moan.

Goten used one hand to play with her nipple, while the other weaved its way into her hair and pulled. He twisted her head roughly and claimed her lips in a possesive kiss. Pan could only moan in his mouth. Against his lips Pan tried to say something, but Goten didn't listen. He wanted to forever drown in her taste, her scent. She was so intoxicating to him. Again Pan tried, but Goten was so blind, he instead increased his thrusting.

_'I'm gonna...im gonna..'_. They thought in unison.

One hard thrust was all it took for Pan to orgasm. Goten with her. A few minutes later, Goten finally pulled himself out of Pan, and turned her around. Pan, all but obliged and went straight for his lips.

"I love _you _Pan." Goten said. He couldn't wait to hear her say those three words to him.

==GRRRRRRRR==

Goten's head lowered in self-pity when he heard that, whilst Pan did the only thing she could think of, she started scratching the back of her head. A very Son-like thing to do.

"Soooo.." She awkwardly said, "How about that food?."

Goten sighed, "So not fair." He said to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have 2 followers lol that's something. That makes me happy and relieved. For being so awesome and faithful, here's another chapter. And there will be many more. **

Chapter Five

Rigby's Zone. The best place to house people who had big appetites, and for Goten and Pan, the word 'big' for their appetites didn't quite cut it. They entered the small building with smiles. Goten's being the brightest, as he proudly walked in first with Pan's smaller hand clasped in his own. She was against the idea of holding hands at first, but when Goten pulled the Son's famous grin, she caved.

It was Goten's idea to eat out this morning. Especially after the wild romp he initiated in the shower about an hour ago back in their apartment. He knew he wouldn't have been able to cook something up for them there, not when their bed was a few metres away from their kitchen. And with the big pay rise he got a few weeks ago, he thought it be nice to shout his _girl _to something nice.

"Goodmorning and welcome to Rigby's." One of the waitress' said. Name tag read Lacey. She was very pretty. Short blonde hair with hazel green eyes. Eyes which never once left Goten.

Pan watched her closely.

"Here are your menu's." Lacey handed them to the new couple. "Is there anything i can get you to drink while you decide on what to eat?."

Pan held up her menu for Lacey to take. She didn't even look at it. "I'll get 4 steaks medium cooked, lots of bacon and eggs, some fries, 12 chicken wings covered in BBQ sauce, 3 loaves with garlic butter and 3 of your biggest glasses filled with coke."

Lacey sweat-dropped. "Ummm and is that for the both of you?." She asked, confusion was written on her face.

Pan smiled a sweet but fake smile and shook her head, "No that's all for me." She replied, then she looked over at Goten. "Your turn."

Goten chuckled nervously, "I'll have the same, only can you make that 8 steaks."

Lacey took Goten's menu and hurried away confused. Just wait until she told the chef who was already busting his nuts cooking out back.

Pan snorted and Goten picked it up quick. "What's wrong?." He asked, unsure as to why _his_ Pan looked distressed.

"You know what." She snapped back.

Goten reached for her hands over the table and shook his head, "Enlighten me."

Pan blushed and looked anywhere other than at Goten, "She looked like she was going to jump you."

Goten smiled, "Were you jealous?." He asked. He was treading on dangerous ground here, but he wanted to have fun, plus she looked adorable when she was mad.

Pan finally looked at Goten and glared, "Jealous of what?."

"Jealous that Lacey might've been the one who wanted to be seated in your spot right about now." He was a pro at games like this. He'd experienced alot of things with other women, mind games and such and it seemed _his _Panny was no different. She was taking the bait he so easily threw at her.

Pan ripped her hands from his, "If you want her Goten, by all means take her." She replied.

Goten was at a loss for words. She didn't stop there.

Pan's gaze fell upon a young man sitting not far behind Goten. He was alone. She let her eyes linger there long enough, and from this little action she got what she wanted. Goten had followed her lingering gaze.

"You take Lacey." Pan whispered, "And i'll take him."

Black hair with green eyes. The man wasn't too bad. Goten gritted his teeth and spun on Pan angrilly. Both stood from there table and both had grips on the others collar. Rigby's fell silent to the sudden outburst.

"I _dare you_ to say that again." Goten growled.

Pan glared, "Fine." She hissed. "You take..-"

Goten silenced her and slammed his lips against hers. His hand around her collar was gone, and instead wound itself into her long hair to pull her delicious mouth closer to his own. Try as she might, Pan couldn't release herself from his hold, and in seconds she had submitted to his kiss. Customers in the diner averted their attention back to there own business eventually, all the while whispering about the intense couple.

It was minutes later when Goten finally released her. They were panting, Goten mostly. He had to stop every nerve in his body from going over to the man behind him and strangling him. He couldn't believe _she _would even think of offering herself up to another man. The thought angered him. She was _HIS._ Didn't she get that.

Pan sat back down in her seat with a smirk, "Now who's jealous."

Goten also sat down. He frowned at her, "That was cruel."

Pan snorted, "Don't play your dumb games with me then." She countered, "I'm not like the other bimbo's you used to woo Goten."

He nodded, "I know." He said defeated, "I'm sorry."

Pan sensed the sincerity in his voice and this time, she reached for his hands. Goten's frown turned into a bright smile instantly. She finally mastered the courage to do something she wasn't accustomed to. A couples gesture.

"Friends." She said.

"Friends." Goten replied.

What also made the mood turn sprightly was when Lacey and two other waitresses came over with their orders. Unlike Pan who started scoffing her food back like there was no tomorrow, Goten ended up scratching the back of his head while waving at almost everyone in Rigby's. All eyes were fixed on Pan. _His _Pan. Why? Because she was eating for what could've been for a four man cell. And Goten took delight in watching her.

She never stopped amazing him, never. She was a rare breed. She hated clothes shopping, loved food shopping. She hated clubbing, loved training. She hated reading, loved horror films. She was the ideal girl, _his _girl.

Goten picked up his knife and fork with one simple thought. _'Mine.' _

===Several minutes later===

Pan slouched in her seat with a contented sigh. On her cheeks was a tint of red, and gracing her lips was a satisfied smile. She'd just had the best breakfast in the world, despite the day being the afternoon. Opposite her, Goten was down to his last steak. Pan took this moment to watch him.

_'He's so easy going.' _She thought, _'And then there's his possessive side.'_

Pan smiled all the more. This man was a force to be reckoned with. What amazed her about Goten was the fact that anything could make him happy. She made him happy and he was good to her. And apart from there Saiyan heritage, they had alot of things in common.

All these jumbled thoughts made the butterflies in her stomach soar. She was in love with this man. And she'd be damned if she gave _him _up to another women. Because _he _was _hers_.

"I love you." She faintly whispered without thinking.

Goten's head shot up, eyes wide, "Wh-at was th-at?." He asked with his mouth full.

Pan just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reference Chapter Five, my apologies for making it short and uninteresting. I've seen a moment like that take place with a friend of mine. It was quite the mission to add it to the story, i struggled lol. Another chapter for my faithful followers :-)**

Chapter Six

The flight home was a quiet one. Neither one spoke a word since they left Rigby's. Pan knew why this was of course. The butterflies and anxiety she felt confirmed everything for her. They were heading back to there apartment. Pan blushed when she remembered vivid flashbacks of the pleasures her and Goten shared. And she was very sure that she wasn't the only one being blessed with such thoughts.

She spotted the apartment first, and sped up to get in quickly. They didn't need the door anymore, not now since Goten smashed it the other night. When she landed inside, the first thing she caught whiff of was their scents. They were infused. It hit her full force, and her body reacted to it.

Pan bit her lip. _'No dammit.' _She thought, _'Control Pan, your acting like a damn animal.' _

Goten landed behind her. He was hard in an instant. Not only could he smell there previous love making, but he could smell _her_ now. She was shaking, and if he wasn't mistaken she was panting and cursing at herself.

"Pan, are you ok?." He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Hearing his voice, smelling him so close, Pan couldn't resist. She turned, tore straight through her top with a small ki blast, and snarled at him. Goten was taken back.

"I want _you_." She said between gritted teeth, "_Now_."

Pan jumped him. She was so quick he didn't have time to react. They were on the couch, and to his amazement he was completely naked. Goten gulped. He liked this feral side of hers, it was very arousing.

Even more so when her lips found his member. Goten shuddered on the couch and curled a fist into her hair. She took him completely into her mouth, moved up slowly until she was at the tip, then down again. He was in heaven. She never showed this side of her when they were in heat.

"P-pan.." He panted, looking down at her with glazed over eyes.

Pan never took her eyes away from his face as she continued her movements. Even when she started speeding up, and when she ran her tongue further down until she found a spot that made Goten jump. Their eyes stayed locked.

"Don't stop." Goten moaned, "Please don't stop."

Pan didn't. And thanks to her Saiyan powers, she was able to use her mouth to bounce up and down on Goten's shaft, fast. Goten pulled her hair harder and tried to meet her pace with his hips. She wouldn't allow him to. Her iron-like grip held his hips down. Goten threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna..." He moaned. He was so very close.

Pan stopped.

Goten opened his eyes and looked at her confused, "What's...-" He stopped himself from talking.

Pan stood slowly and Goten's eyes followed her. She knew how badly he wanted to release. She could see it in his almost impatient eyes. That's why she stopped. She wanted to see just how far she could go before he snapped alittle. Just alittle. And judging by how quick his pleasurable face turned into a sour one, the snap was coming.

"Why'd you stop?." He asked, following her.

Pan got to the bedroom door and hid behind it. Goten paused in his step. He knew that look in her eye.

"I think i might take a nap." She said. She faked a yawn and clicked the door closed.

Goten fazed into the room with ease. Pan all but turned and Goten had her in his arms. He carried her to their bed and Pan blinked with surprise. Boy was he fast.

"Now's not the time for games Pan." He hissed in her ear, before dumping her ungracefully to the bed.

Pan tried to sit up, but Goten was already on top of her. He pinned her wrists down with one hand, while the other went between her thighs. He found her clit and began to stroke her, earning soft moans from her.

"That was a nasty thing you did back there _Pan_." He whispered, taking a nipple into his mouth. His finger still stroking her, "Stopping when i was so close."

Pan arched beneath him, "I-i...oooh Goten..." She almost whined.

"Tell me you like it." Goten demanded, releasing her nipple to look at her.

Pan bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

Goten growled, "Say it." He said, speeding up the hand that stroked her.

Pan cried out and caved, "I-i like i-it." She studdered.

Goten dove for her neck and licked the mark he placed there. Symbolising her as his mate. His hand never let up once.

"Tell me you want more." He said.

Pan nodded her head, "I w-want more G-goten."

She could feel herself building. She was so close. If it wasn't his hand that was going to get her off, then it was that plus the way he was talking. She never thought dirty talking would be such a turn on to her.

Suddenly, Pan found herself on her hands and knees. Surprised, she made a move to try and straighten herself up, but instead found herself moaning really loudly. Goten entered her from behind, not all the way, just half. Goten strained his body as best he could, so as to tease her and not take her so fast. Like he so wanted to.

He placed both hands on her waist, steadying her, then he ever so slowly pulled out. Pan moaned. Though she desperately wanted more, she loved the fact that he was teasing. And Goten found himself enjoying it too.

"How bad do you want it?." He asked.

His voice was deeper than usual. Pan sensed it. "Bad." She seductively replied.

Goten thrusted, only going in half-way. "How bad?." He said.

His control was slipping. He'd teased women before, but with Pan, it was as if his control never even existed.

Pan, now more aroused then ever, didn't quickly respond. Her response in fact caused Goten to throw his head back. She pushed back against him, taking every inch of him inside of her.

"Damn it Pan." He growled. "I won't be able to stop now."

Pan licked her lips and braced herself. "Take _me_." She begged.

Control was gone.

Goten pumped, hard and fast. He was blinded with lust as he took Pan, and he took her with such brutal force, Pan screamed. Waves of ecstacy took hold of her. Goten knew where to hit and she loved it. Any other human women would've crumbled beneath a Goten's Saiyan's sex drive, but for Pan, a Saiyan herself, this was a human's equivalent to incredible.

"G-goten...i-i...ohhh..." She breathlessly moaned.

Goten lifted her ass a bit higher to better the angle and thrusted with more vigor. Pan's eyes started to widen when the feeling of Goten's shaft inside of her felt bigger. The intense feeling of him ramming into her left her breathless. It was beginning to get hard just to moan.

"G-goten..."

_'Now.' _Goten thought. "Come with _me_." He hissed.

Pan weakly nodded. The pleasure was almost blinding. Pan gripped the sheets of the bed hard. Goten's hands tightened around her waist. The building began to shake as Goten went Super Saiyan.

"G-GOTEN IM..."

With one hard and final thrust, Pan let out a hurtling scream. Goten who heard Pan's cry, roared himself. It took almost five minutes for the two Saiyan's to recollect what had happened. Pan had collapsed onto her side on the bed, Goten landing right behind her. Pan felt so sensitive, especially when Goten threw his arm over her waist and grazed her nipple.

Sleep was inevitable.

"Goten." Pan whispered with heavy lids.

"Yeah Pan." He replied, kissing her shoulder as he did.

Pan smiled and entwined her fingers with his larger ones, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Both Saiyans fell asleep, unaware that the other residents staying in the apartments next to them had escaped outside, thinking an earthquake had struck.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those who watch Naruto, i fell for Killer Bee kind of. His rapping cracked me up, so i thought i'd chuck just alittle of that good stuff into this chapter. It's so dry lol :-) Oh and there's some LEMON.**

Chapter Seven

Goten awoke with a smile, because lying in his arms next to him was the most beautiful and sexiest women he'd ever met. Thanks to a few nights ago, he'd sealed the deal with her and had officially made her _his_. He kissed her shoulder gently, like he did before they fell asleep. Slowly, Goten turned his head. The clock read 06:30am.

_'Wow._' He thought. _'We slept that long.' _

Pan stirred slightly in his arms, making Goten turn back to her. She rubbed her eyes gently, and smiled when she felt the slightest kiss on her nose.

"Goodmorning." He greeted lovingly.

"Goodmorning." She replied, "I had the craziest dream."

Goten found this interesting, "Do tell." He said using his elbow to prop himself up.

Pan stretched whatever limb she could that wasn't tangled with Goten's, and finally relaxed again.

"Everything in my dream had to do with rap." She said.

Interest gone.

_'Got my hopes up to early.' _He thought. Goten fell onto his side, "Sounds awesome."

Pan scrunched her face up, "You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

Goten laughed and brought Pan into his arms. He snuggled her, enjoyed her smell and most of all, the warmth of her skin that was pressing against his awaken friend between his legs. He was so thankful to kami that his morning glory would never have to suffer being pleased by his own hands again.

"Goten." Pan said.

"Yeah." He replied, rubbing circles on her hip.

"I wanna battle."

Goten froze. Was she serious? Goten bolted upright and glanced down at her naked form. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and scowled at him. A battle? She couldn't be serious? The last time they fought they ended up not speaking to one another for two weeks. It got that bad because she wanted to watch a horror, while he wanted to play the new toy he brought. His XBOX360.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat, "Look Pan, i don't think i can go another 2 weeks without you talking to me." He said truthfully.

Pan raised a confused eye-brow, "I mean a rap battle Goten, not that kind of _battle_." She assured.

"Ohhh." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Ok then, how are we gonna do this?."

Pan shrugged, "I don't know, we just put words together and make them rhyme i guess."

Goten thought about it for a few seconds, before falling onto his back. Pan rolled onto her back and tucked her hands behind her head. A wicked thought crossed Goten's mind.

"What does the winner get if _he _wins?." He asked, smirking.

"Anything _she _wants." Pan replied.

The two shook on it and began a rock, paper, scissors duel to see who would go first. It was decided that Pan go first. Goten was quite happy with how this little battle was turning out. It didn't involve getting hurt which was his type of game. In bed, naked and very happy. This should be easy.

=====Pan's Rap=====

At times your sexy wicked, your loving makes me glow

I love it when you look at me, when i drop it, drop it low

Your sexy when your mad, and your sexy when you speak

When your in between my legs, your sexing always makes me weak

I know my rap is lame, but pay attention it's my story

If you actually win this battle, i hope you ask for morning glory

When you hold me in your arms, think of me with that smile

I think of you inside of me, OOPA Gangnam Style

=====End of Pan's Rap=====

Pan sighed, "It sounded better in my dream." She said.

Goten stayed silent. It was better to stay that way. In all truth, the moment she started her so called 'rapping' he was laughing on the inside. To make matters worse, he had gone completely red with embarassment. To think she actually attempted to rap. Was she hanging out with someone that he didn't know. Highly doubtful, only he got to see this kind of vulnerable side of her.

"Your turn." She said, snapping him from his thoughts.

Goten zipped out of bed and out the door hurriedly, "You win, i lose."

Pan sat up angrilly, "GOTEN!." She shouted. "Your laughing is only going to encouragement me to hit you more."

In between laughs Goten found his way to the fridge. "I'm sorry Pan, it's just that you look so cute trying to form words that rhyme." He semi-shouted back.

Pan emerged from the room naked, "Well in that case, you'll be doing the house cleaning for a whole week, starting tomorrow."

Goten tossed her a soda, "Comeon Pan, surely you can do better than that."

Pan opened her can and took a swig, "What do you mean?." She asked.

_'Still so innocent.' _Goten thought. "You won right? Why don't you think of something more..." Goten leaned against the fridge, "Something more _pleasurable_."

Pan almost choked on her soda, "Is that all you think of?." She asked, clearly red from such a statement.

Goten chuckled, "Ok ok, i'll do the house cleaning starting tomorrow." He said taking a seat at the table. He patted his knee for Pan, and she took the invitation and sat on him. Goten felt so right having Pan there, and she too felt the same. They were comfortable with eachother. None of them had to say anything, because at that moment they were at ease. Safe. Happy. They were one.

"What should we do today?." Goten asked, breaking the silence.

Pan drank the remainder of her drink and placed the empty can down onto the table. "How about the beach?." She said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He kissed her covered breast, more so aiming for her heart.

"Can i wear one of your singlets?." Pan asked.

Goten sighed, "One of these days, your going to have to stop wearing my stuff." He said.

Pan suddenly stood, "Well in that case, when we get there i'll buy the sexiest bikini set and..-"

Goten grabbed her wrist. Pan played innocent as he glared at her, "No, i don't want _you _showing anything to any man." He snapped.

"Well then, quit complaining about me wearing your clothes." She said ripping her poor wrist away. "You might want to cut down on the possessive crap Goten." She snapped.

Goten didn't like where this was going. "Come again?."

"You heard me." She snapped walking into their bedroom to get changed, "One of these days i'm not going to take your shit anymore."

Goten chuckled darkly, "Keep talking tough princess."

"Idiot." She cursed.

"Your the idiot." He snapped back.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." He growled.

Pan walked out with a pair of his shorts on with a tight singlet, "Love you." She said, leaning against the frame of there door. Goten captured her lips at her words. It never ceased to amaze her just how fast he was. He dipped her suddenly, as if they were dancing and smiled down at her.

"I love you more." He stated.

Pan grinned the famous Son grin. "No, i love you more." She said.

Goten shook his head, "I love you more."

"I loved you first." Pan stated.

"What?." Goten said shocked, "Your having a laugh little girl, because i clearly remember me being in love with you first."

Pan's eye began to twitch, "I'm not alittle girl and i'll have you know i loved you first."

Goten did something that amused him yet pissed her off. He dropped her. Pan dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. She was very pissed. And if he thought he was going to get away with it that easily, then he was sourly mistaken. Thanks to the Saiyan Prince who had taught Pan many things when he was alive, Pan wrenched her legs betweens Goten's ankles and twisted, causing him to fall beside her face first.

"Hmmf." She said standing and dusting herself off, "Serves you right."

_'Oh this so isn't over.' _Goten thought smugly.

He had made a move to grab her by the waist, but instead grabbed the singlet she was wearing which sent them flying into the wall. Upon opening his eyes, Goten was rewarded with a very arousing view. Pan's legs were on either side of his head, and he could clearly see the white panties she had beneath the shorts.

_'The beach can wait.' _He thought licking his lips.

Atop of him, Pan melted when she felt Goten move her panties aside from beneath the shorts and take her into his mouth. The action made her lower herself down to him some more. This was a new position for both of them, and Pan found she loved this alot. Goten lapped hungrily over her. They didn't have breakfast, so what better way to satisfy ones hunger he thought.

"G-goten..." Pan moaned, "We were s-suppose to go t-to the b-beach."

_**'We still are.' **_He said.

Pan sighed. _**'I didn't know we could speak telepathically.' **_She replied, moving her hips to match the speed of his tongue.

Goten used his hands to hold her hips still, a move he picked up from her. He knew she was close, so very close that he flipped them and slid inside of her with ease. Pan arched against him, she was rocked so hard by the sudden change of position that the orgasm almost made her pass out. Goten groaned when he felt her clench on him, her orgasm was enough to make him see stars. For future reference he'd keep in mind this new found position they loved. He simply entered her and saw heaven.

"Wow." Pan said in between breaths.

Goten placed his forehead on hers, "Tell me about it. "

Pan giggled, "Two seconds huh." She said, licking his lower lip.

Goten chuckled with her, "Cut me some slack will yah, i didn't think angry sex was this good."

"Now you have something to work on." Pan retorted. "Ok big boy, get up."

Goten gently pulled himself from Pan, and stood the both of them up. He took Pan into his arms gently. "I don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you Pan." He said whole-heartedly.

Pan hugged him tighter, "You'll never lose me, i promise."

"And you'll never lose me." Goten promised. He tilted Pan's head back and claimed her lips, because nowadays, sealing their deals was with a kiss.

**A/N: [Saiyans rule] Thanks for the review. Really its great encouragement. I hope this chapter is up to standard with the rest. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was hoping not to get graphic with this. It sorta just happened. LEMON. Probably amateur written for those LEMON fanatics out there lol.**

Chapter Three

His heart was pounding,blood pumping, nose straining to keep lock of her scent. He knew he was getting close. She was fast, but he was faster. The little display she out on in front of him not only angered him, but had aroused the hungry saiyan within in. He'd let that guy live back there, simply because he had no need to kill him. If the boy had been the one to initaite the given first kiss from Pan, then Goten would not have hesitated to kill him. he was sure that deep down he would've enjoyed it to.

Goten felt a sudden rush from this little chase she'd started. It was a game that wasn't necessary he thought. He would've followed her even if she didn't want him to. For some reason though in the pit of his gut, he knew this felt right. She was to run and he was to give chase. And Goten wasn't going to let her get the upper hand, no. He was going to show her which one of them was he more dominant. Who the heirachy was.

===senses===

_'She stopped.' _He thought suspiciously.

Goten stopped abruptly. He scanned his surroundings thoroughly. There were mountains, lots of them. not so much blocking his path, but blocking his sight from the gorgeous creature that invaded his entire being. He was beginning to feel a sense of urgency. He'd stopped centre fixed in front of the moon, and the effect it has was unbelievable. It made his already hardon, harder.

"PAN!." he yelled. The desperation was clear in his voice.

He didn't want to play anymore. He wanted _her_ and he wanted _her_ now.

Suddenly, Goten heard a small gasp coming a few 100 metres away from him. In the blink of an eye he followed it, and was rewarded with a sexy, seductive but innocent sight.

"G-goten." She studdered, lust evident in her soft voice.

Goten's jaw tightened. Here she was, standing against a solid cave wall, panting, like she'd just fought Cell. Her hair was a beautiful mess, strands flowing everywhere around her face. Goten's eyes skimmed over her lustfully. he took delightful pleasure at skimming his eyes over her singlet, now covered in sweat, the legs being covered by her jeans shaking, her hands using the wall to support herself.

Pan's focus was cloudy, but her sense were heightened. She was very well aware that Goten was making his way towards her slowly. It alarmed her that she could make herself so vulnerable and easy for him, but the moon, it was being too harsh. When Goten said her name, her heart skipped a beat. And when the thought of making one last escape entered her mind, she was rammed hard against the wall.

"I know that look." He hissed, nipping at her neck as he said it. "Don't _you_ dare."

Pan bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning. "I-i wasn't...-." Before she could finish her small reply, Goten had her beneath him on the cold ground.

Goten wasn't ging to have any of it, no more games, excuses, lies. No. He was going to make Pan _his_, and he made a desperate start as he placed his lips over her panting ones hungrily. She responded instantly to him, and he was the same. They moaned in unison, and much more when Goten grinded his hips roughly between Pan's thighs. Again he did it, and at the same time tore her singlet and bra away. Pan arched into his mouth when he took her nipple roughly. His other hand slowly working the other.

"Oooh Goten." She moaned

Goten growled at her response and swapped breasts, eliciting a purr from the girl. He then, ever so slowly, began moving down, stopping somewhat as he came to the button of her jeans.

"Unbutton them." He snapped.

Pan obeyed and did as told, resulting in Goten doing the rest of the work with an animalistic fashion. He ripped them off, leaving her only with her combat boots and fingerless gloves on. Pan heard Goten grind his teeth together, in anger or glee she didn't know, before she felt his mouth plaster itself to her wetness.

"Uhh...Goten...ooohhh." She cried, tossing her head side to side as he licked and sucked her with need. Sensations she was new to. Goten was no virgin, he knew how to please a women but he never did when he slept with them. It was all about himself. With Pan though, he was going to ensure she enjoyed this as much as possible.

Pan's moans began to intensify. Especially when Goten's rough fingers started to roll Pan's hard nipples around. Electricity ripped through Pan at these new sensations. They were amazing. A hot mouth between her thighs, hands constantly rubbing her sensitive nipples.

It sent Pan over the edge. It made her cry out. It made her shake under Goten's mastery skills. Goten could only growl in response. He wanted to hear more. And he never let up, even when she tried to stop him, he wouldn't let her, he wouldn't any inch of her body leave him. He kept her under him, and was rewarded with many cries and screams. She was in pure ecstacy.

Five orgasm later, Goten forced himself to stop. He got to a knee, his eyes never once leaving her sweat soaked face as he undid his belt. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body was heaving, and he could feel that other need her body yearned for. Goten smirked as the last of his clothing was removed.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered, "But i promise, once the pain is gone, you won't want me to stop."

Pan all but mewled beneath him. In one swift motion, Goten moved, and Pan screamed a hurtling scream. Goten, blinded by his lust and passion, didn't stop. Slow tears rolled down Pan's cheeks as she felt Goten's fangs dig deeper into the nape of her neck. Blood trickled down her chin from biting her lip as Goten thrusted in and out of her like a starved man. And throughout this pain, Pan enjoyed it. The pain lasted but a moment and was replaced with a more pleasing feeling.

Goten growled as her hips moved to meet his.

Pan finally reciprocated their mating by also sinking her teeth into Goten's neck.

"Arghhh...hnnn.." Goten moaned, pausing only to allow her to lap at his fresh wound.

With Pan beneath him, his member deep inside of her, and her teeth marking him, Goten took this as more encouragement and started pounding into Pan, hard. Pan's screams grew and with that his thrusting grew fierce.

"G-goten...i'm going...i'm going to.." Pan moaned, but couldn't quite finish.

Goten's ki skyrocketted, and in his Super Saiyan form, he placed Pan's legs on top of his shoulders and cried, "Come with me." He demanded.

Pan's hidden powers soared as he said this, and both reached an orgasm so great, a volcano beneath one of the mountains erupted from the electric currents they were producing.

The last thing Pan remembered seeing before her vision went blurry and sleep overtook her, was a powerful Super Saiyan entwined above her saying:

"I love _you_."

**A/N: I didn't realise how hard writing a LEMON could be. I had to pretty much conjure up something i'd seen in a shitty made porn. Hopefully some of you liked this. Until next time. Next chapter should be interesting and keep you going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Many will get confused with this chapter but bare with me. It will start making sense soon. I was so caught up in the lemony side of things that i forgot the hard stuff. **

**This is an AU so imagine Goten and Pan not being related, yet are Saiyans. Everyone from DBZ will be in this story, guaranteed. **

Chapter Nine

_**'Someone's in the kitchen.' **_Pan said telepathically to him.

She was in a very deep slumber when she felt the presence of someone inside there apartment. It was unfamiliar, but not dangerous. For the two of them at least. She watched as Goten narrowed his eyes at their bedroom door. He was up in an instant the moment this stranger placed there hand on the apartment door. Goten was not impressed.

_**'Stay here.' **_Goten replied. He gave Pan a soft kiss before fazing out of there bed.

Pan sighed, _**'Hurry back.' **_She said.

Goten was behind this stranger in a matter of seconds. When Goten growled low and angrilly, the intruder spun with intent to injure. Goten simply caught the person's wrist, stopping the intruder's knife from slashing him.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?." He hissed.

The intruder resisted at first, however now that Goten knew it was a man, he had no problem with shoving him hard against the fridge.

"Don't make me ask you again." He warned.

The intruder's hoody fell from his head, revealing a very stunned and frightened teenaged boy. Goten frowned slightly and released him. Judging by this kids appearance, he was no older than 10 and by the looks of it on the verge of dying from starvation. Not to mention the stench that was coming off from him. His nose scrunched up on its own accord and Goten stepped away from him. The boys bruises and cuts all over, he smelt like dog shit and he was so thin Goten secretely hoped he didn't break the boy in any way.

Goten crossed his arms, "Hungry?." He asked noticing the boy had there food in a small rubbish bag.

The boy turned his head away stubbornly, "I'll do whatever you want, an hour at best then you let me leave with the food."

Goten's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me?." He said not only to the boy, but to himself.

The bedroom door squeaked slightly, and the boy's eyes moved instantly toward it. Goten crossed his arms and studied this kid. There was fear in his eyes, a bit too much in fact and Goten wasn't big on fear. He didn't like to intimidate nor did he like to be intimidated.

_'Unless it's for Pan.' _He thought. _'Speaking of Pan.'_

"What the hell is that smell?." Pan asked groggily. All she had on was one of Goten's large t-shirts.

"He said we can do whatever we please with him for an hour, so long as he can leave with the food." Goten said.

Pan stalked up to the boy annoyed. Her sleep was interrupted because some little shi...

"Wait, what?." She queried, looking at Goten confused. What Goten had said just registered in her tired mind.

Goten nodded, "He'll do just about anything for food."

Pan began to inspect the boy from where she was standing. Which was directly in front of him. He wasn't healthy at all, he was too skinny for someone his age, he was completely worn and judging from the bruising and blood she could see, he was afraid. He was a mess.

Pan snatched the bag of food from the boys hands, and regretted it immediately when the boy shrunk against the fridge. She could sense and smell his fear, and she didn't like it. She effortlessly tossed the boy over her shoulder and made a beeline for the shower. Goten watched with amusement as Pan slammed the bathroom door shut and turned the shower on. Since she was doing the hard yards, something a male like himself should be doing, Goten decided to get some of his clothes ready. Everything he almost owned right down to his boxers were new. So that mean't whatever he chose for the kid to wear, the kid could have.

_**"Goten, this kid has been hurt pretty bad.' **_Pan told him.

Goten already had a feeling about that, _**'Hospital wise?.' **_He asked.

Inside the bathroom, Pan used a ki blast to incinerate the dreadful boys clothes. _**'No, but the wounds he has, and the scars, it's as if he fought the army.'**_

_**'We'll figure it out.' **_He replied.

Goten moved to the kitchen to prepare a feast. He gazed at the clock on the wall. 3am. He groaned. Meanwhile Pan sat on the toilet seat with her head facing anywhere but the curtainless shower.

"I'm Pan." She said gently, "What's your name?."

"Gohan." He whispered.

Pan could feel the anxiety Gohan was permitting. It was almost sad for someone to be like that with her. Hostility she was used to, but with Gohan, it was like she was looking from the outside in.

"You can relax you know." She said, "Whatever it is you've been through, that shit isn't going to happen here."

Gohan looked at her cautiously. "Why go through all this trouble for me? Why not just have your way with me quickly then let me leave."

Gohan found himself silenced suddenly when he felt two strong fingers holding his lips shut. He could see what appeared to be heat waves circling her entire body. It was like looking far into a desert. Her eyes also kept flashing at him, from brown to turquoise. He gulped.

"Now listen here, me and _my _Goten don't roll that way." Pan hissed, then she released him slowly and everything around her seemed to calm, "We are going to help you out, ok?."

Gohan felt relieved when she stepped away from his personal space. He didn't know why, but for the first time in his entire life, he knew he could trust Pan and Goten. He'd never been told off before, however dreamed of it whenever he saw other kids being scolded. But he wasn't going to let them in that easily, he'd let someone do that to him before and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Once your cleaned, i'm going to give you some fresh clothing." Pan said placing a clean towel on the rack. Gohan watched her sniff the air, "Then, you, me and Goten are going to have something too eat."

Gohan lowered his head, "Thankyou." He whispered.

Pan didn't look back as she opened the door, "Don't worry about it kid."

Pan smiled to herself once she closed the door behind her. She was going to make sure this kid was set by the time he was old enough to make his own decisions. It was like her paternal instincts kicked into over-drive.

"Breakfast is almost done." Goten said over the stove.

Pan walked over to Goten and reached for him. Goten pulled her into his arms and smiled into her neck.

"You ok?." He asked.

Pan nodded and looked into his eyes, "Goten, i want us to look after the kid for a while."

Goten pecked her on the lips, "You read my mind." He replied.

"Before any of that though, we have to figure out the basics." She said.

_**'We'll check it out sometime today.' **_He said telepathically, _**'If he's homeless ok, if he's not i'll kill the parents for allowing their child to become this jaded.'**_

Pan smirked, "Not before me you don't."

Goten chuckled darkly, "I'm faster than you."

"Oh yeah."

Goten pinned Pan to the counter, "You _know _i am."

Both had almost succumbed to eachother's demanding needs when they heard the bathroom door open.

"Umm Pan." Gohan whispered with a small blush on his cheeks, "About those clothes..."

_**'Fuck.' **_Goten hissed, _**'If he's homeless, he moves into the apartment three doors down from us.'**_

Pan nodded without hesitation, "Fucking aye."

**A/N: Sorry for those who think this coupling is disgusting as well. It's a free world and criticism is more than welcome. It's not going to stop me from writing this story however. If you don't like it, then sorry, harden up and move on. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter, let's see how well i can do it with this awesome hangover i have. I don't own DBZ however i take 100% credit for this story i've created. **

**Also, i know some of it might come off cliche lol but whatever comes to my mind i have to put down. These chapters i write take me ten minutes, oh and i never edit or read over what i write lol. **

Chapter Ten

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT GOTEN YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!." Pan yelled.

"BUT THAT'S WE'RE GOHAN'S SLEEPING!." Goten yelled back.

Gohan's eyes had snapped open immediately after hearing his name. He sat himself up from the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A good sleep he thought. He yawned loudly and almost went to stretch when he felt a sharp pain shoot up through his arm. His hand immediately went to the source and pressed down to stop the pain.

_'I wonder if they have anything for the pain.' _He thought.

He was debating with himself whether to knock on the door of the very couple who took him in, but changed his mind not out of fear, but out of shock when he saw a shirtless Goten go right through the door. Following after him was a very angry Pan.

Goten glared at his _mate_, "You'll do well to remember who wears the pants around here Pan." He growled, using little strength to get to his feet.

Pan crossed her arms and snorted, "You think i'm scared of you."

"You should be." He snapped dusting himself off.

That got Pan. In a blur she was on Goten in a matter of seconds, trying with all her might to land a single punch to his smirking face. Goten meanwhile was enjoying the view. All he kept looking at was the way her breasts bounced beneath his top, especially when he knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

_**'GOD your sexy.' **_He said telepathically to her.

Pan growled, "I'LL SHOW YOU SEXY!." She yelled.

Gohan watched with wide eyes as Pan moved to strike Goten between the legs. But what surprised him was how Goten had turned the tables and had Pan on her back. Goten atop of her. Gohan was sure no human could move that fast, he'd only blinked and they were in that position. He blushed deeply when his mind told him someone his ages shouldn't be watching two adults touching and caressing eachother intimately. In fact, Gohan turned his head quickly when he saw where Goten's hand went.

Goten growled low, "Remember your place." He hissed in her ear.

Pan all but purred and used one of her legs to stroke his side, "And where's that?." She asked, the undertone of it all being: With you on top of and inside of me.

Goten was hard. From the moment they started arguing he was solid. And he wanted nothing more than to mount her. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her twisting and writhing beneath him as he claimed her. He clenched his teeth and ran his hand up and down the side of her thigh.

"I wanna hear you scream." He said as he nipped at her neck.

Pan bit her lip and moaned, "How do you plan on doing that?." She asked.

"Ahem." Someone coughed.

Goten and Pan shot angered looks toward the voice, yet softened there heated gazes when they saw who it was that interrupted them.

"Gohan buddy, you see my wallet over there on the table?." Goten said holding Pan down who was trying to get him off of her.

_**'Goten we have to stop, this is so embarassing.' **_Pan said.

Goten paid her no mind, he kept his eyes on Gohan who took the hint and went for the wallet.

"Take the $50 in there." Goten said, "There's a diner right next door, get you something to eat and relax alittle ok, we'll join you soon."

Gohan zipped out of their apartment hurriedly once he had the money in tow. Whatever it is that they were going to do, Gohan was positive he didn't want to know. And he didn't want to argue with Goten, even though he wasn't as scary as Pan, Gohan sensed something very dangerous about Goten.

Once the apartment door slammed shut, Pan shoved Goten off of her.

"Dammit Goten, what if he doesn't come back?." Pan snapped, making a beeline to their room so she could change.

However Pan didn't get that far. She found herself sitting on top of their table. Frowning, she again tried to pry Goten's hands away from her.

"Goten we have to make sure he..."

She was cut off with a rough kiss, "If i wanted Pan, i could've fucked you in front of him." Goten whispered darkly, then he proceeded in shredding the top she was wearing. "But i'm not that crude and like i said before, i want to hear _you_ scream."

Pan cried out loudly suddenly as she felt Goten's mouth on her. She leant back on her hands and arched her back as Goten's tongue lapped at her. Goten growled between her thighs and reached up to play with her hardened nipples. He could honestly say he didn't care if Gohan was there. All he wanted was _his _Pan, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone stop him from having her.

"G-goten.." She whimpered placing a hand on his head. His mouth was so hot.

_**'I had to taste you.' **_He said.

Pan started panting hard. She threw her head back and started bucking up and down, trying to meet the slow but fast licks of his tongue. Goten knew she was getting close.

_**'I want it all, cum inside my mouth.' **_He ordered.

"Oooh... i-i'm going to... G-goten.." She studdered.

Pan took a sharp intake of breath and cried his name out. Her body almost jerked off the table if it wasn't for his steady hands holding her down. Her orgasm was intense and she loved it. But she knew Goten wasn't finished, far from it infact. Goten had fazed them into the room and onto there bed.

"I love _you _Pan." He said, kissing and entering her hard.

His hand balled a fist in her hair, keeping her from breaking their kiss even as she tried to moan. He thrusted into her slowly, keeping them both heightened, then pulled out at the same pace. Pan was surprised with how gentle he was being, yet she enjoyed it either way. The steady rhythm he had going had Pan seeking more, but the male on top of her rejected her silent pleas. She suddenly wanted him to pound her, she wanted to see stars.

_**'Harder.' **_She begged him.

Goten finally released their kiss, yet he didn't remove his hand from her hair. "I want to hear you scream." He hissed, building up the pace.

Pan's breathless moans hit Goten's face as he went faster, harder. He felt her getting close again, and the thought of her pulsing and squeezing him made him come close to the edge. Watching her writhe was hot, watching her squirm was sexy, but watching her beg was something he couldn't explain. He started grinding into her hips.

"Scream..." He gasped, tightening the fist in her hair.

Pan started into his heated eyes, "G-goten..."

He went super saiyan. She could barely pronounce words now. "SCREAM!." He roared, dismissing the fact that the legs to their bed had snapped off.

"GOTEN!." She screamed, nails digging into Goten's shoulders.

Goten came with her. He collapsed against her gently, earning a slight shudder from Pan beneath him. Her whole body was sensitive. Goten licked at her sweaty neck, pausing slightly to admire the mark he'd placed on her.

"_Mine_." He murmured lazily.

Pan closed her eyes. "_Mine_." She replied.

Slowly, Goten pulled himself out of her and sat up on the edge of their bed. Pan moved to lay on her side.

"You go ahead and shower up, i'll go hang with Gohan for a while." Goten said without looking back at her.

Pan frowned, "Goten?."

"I don't mind him staying with us Pan." He started, "But there's one thing i want him to know."

Pan sat up and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "What's that?."

Goten looked at her from the corner of his eye, it was a possessive look. "He needs to know that your _mine_."

Goten stood from their bed and went over to his drawers. Pan watched him carefully. She wasn't going to stop him. She knew it would come to this eventually. She could see it from Goten's POV. Another male despite their age being in the presence of his _mate_, needed to know the boundaries and certain limits he was aloud to go with particular mate. Pan smiled as he finally placed his sneakers on.

"You could've showered first." She said raising an eye-brow.

Goten shrugged, "Later, i'll take the kid out while you sort out the admin side of things, cool?." He said.

Pan nodded, "If only you'd agreed to this earlier, we could've saved ourselves an argument."

Goten bent over Pan and kissed her, "What can i say." He then moved to the bedroom door, "I like pissing you off, it keeps me on my toes."

Goten missed the pillow that came at his head and laughed. "Love you." He said taking his leave.

_**'I love you too.' **_Pan replied.

He could almost hear her giggle and he smiled.

**A/N: I gotta say, this chapter wasn't suppose to be a lemon. But my mind was in the gutter so i couldn't help it. End of chapter ten, hopefully this is well received like a few of my other chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel like i'm on fire, just finished Chapter Ten about 2 hours ago, forgot about it, then posted it. Now i'm keen to start this chapter. Watching all the Spartacus series gave me so much LEMON material, it was insane. I'm going to try keep this chapter under control.**

Chapter Eleven

Gohan was nervous at the small cafe below. He'd never been inside a fancy place as this before. The people around him were either rude or nice, and he struggled to cope with the eyes that were on him as he stood in line waiting to order. Behind him was a big man, bald, fat and not in the least bit nice looking. The man in front of him was almost the same, only he had long blonde hair and he smelt like cigars and alcohol. He bit his lip, it was a familiar scent.

"It's been fifteen minutes already." Someone further in line whined.

Gohan nodded in silent agreement. "Either hurry it up ladies, or we'll take our money elsewhere." Snapped the big guy behind him.

Gohan felt the crowd beginning to stir. He looked on further ahead at the women behind the counter and felt pity for the glares and threats they were receiving. He knew alot of threats, he also knew about anger also. That's why he turned on the big man behind him who was cursing at one of the waitress'.

"Excuse me sir..." He said shaking, "But she's only doing her job."

The waitress smiled at him, which only made him braver.

The big man glared at him, "Mind your business punk."

Gohan knew what was coming. He saw the man raise his hand, he heard the waitress gasp, and he saw many people stopping to watch. No one was going to help him. Gohan closed his eyes, he was used to this.

Nothing came, no fist or backhand. But Gohan did register raspy breaths coming from someone. He opened his eyes slowly and instead of jumping for joy for his saviour, was too stunned to move or say anything.

_'Goten.' _He thought, taking in the dark look in Goten's eyes. _'I hope he never looks at me like that.'_

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Goten growled, holding the man up by the throat.

All he wanted to do was threaten the man, maybe rough him up a bit, but seeing Gohan close his eyes with acceptance to this man's punishment had pissed Goten off beyond belief. He closed his hand around the man's throat some more.

"If i ever see you around here again picking on my little bro." Goten hissed, pulling the guy closer so that he could all but whisper, "I'll kill you."

The man nodded as best as he could and Goten released him. On his release everyone watched as the man ran out of the store, many bystanders who were in line following also. Whoever this guy was, people were certain he was someone not to take lightly. Goten brushed it off and dusted his hands, as if he'd been playing with dirt. He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You ok Gohan?." He asked, inspecting the boy carefully.

Gohan nodded and gave a small smile, "No one has ever defended me like that before." He said.

Goten chuckled and now that the line was clear, he moved himself and Gohan to the very front of the counter. Goten bent down to his height.

"I got your back bro." He assured, "Don't worry about it."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks."

The waitress who Gohan had defended moved around to the front of the counter, causing Gohan to frown.

"For sticking up for me before little man, whatever you want is on the house." She said.

Goten smirked, "Nice going kiddo." He said.

Gohan blushed and looked at the ground.

"He's so cute." The waitress said, and Goten couldn't help but laugh.

"He's my little bro Marron." He said, "Keep it in your pants will you."

The blonde waitress placed her hands on her hips, "Not in front of the kid ok." She growled.

Goten threw his hands up defeated. "Ok, ok, i'll have my usual." He said with a cocky grin. Marron glared at him, then smiled as she looked at Gohan.

"Take your time ok, here are the menu's, get whatever you want." She said, pointing at the charts above her head.

Gohan nodded.

"I'm gonna find us a seat ok." Said Goten.

Gohan felt alittle panic and reached for Goten's wrist. At first Goten looked confusedly at the young boy, but upon noticing the blush and slight paranoia of Goten leaving him, he decided to stay and wait.

"I'll be right here, so go ahead, order." Goten assured, crossing his arms and taking a protective stance beside him. Gohan made his order.

_'Wow.' _Goten thought, looking down at Gohan confused, _'I've only ever felt this protective with Pan.' _

"My gosh." Marron said, "You have quite the appetite, not near as close as Goten and Pan's, but your almost there."

Goten smirked, "Comeon Gohan, there's a spare table over by the window."

Once the boys were seated, Gohan took this time to study the older man in front of him. Goten had such a calming effect, it was as if being near him guaranteed safety. And not only that, Goten had called him 'brother', and if Gohan looked back, he'd always prayed on the stars that one day he'd have one. Wish granted, he was given a strong brother. If Goten was strong enough to hold a bigger man off the ground, then he could only imagine how strong Pan was.

"Look Gohan." Goten said, snapping the young boy from his thoughts, "I know now might not be a goodtime to say this but..."

Gohan cut him off, panic evident on his body language, "I won't get in the way, i'll be good i promise."

Goten frowned, "What are you talking about?."

He blinked with confusion, "You want me to leave right?."

"Your my little bro now dude." He said, which made Gohan sigh in relief, "I was going to tell you not to get any ideas with Pan."

Gohan shook his head, "I've been in love with the same girl since i was 5, i'd never betray her now."

All throughout the shop was Goten's deep throated laughter, echoing loudly for anybody to hear. He couldn't believe this kid. But he did admire the way he answered back at him. In love with the same girl since he was five years old, she must be one hell of a girl to have him speaking so confidently about it. He sensed the boys sincerity and purity, and knew the truth when he stared into Gohan's eyes. He was easy to read. Thus he felt no threat towards his _mate_. Goten was happy about that.

"What's her name?." Goten asked.

Gohan blushed, "Her name's Videl."

"Videl huh." He crossed his arms, "Where is she now?."

A sad look came upon Gohan's features, and Goten leaned over and ruffled the young boys hair.

"Hey if you don't want to talk about it, that's alright."

Gohan shook his head, "She lives in Aylesbury with her father who he hates me, but only because my father slept with his wife."

Suddenly Gohan closed his hands around his mouth. He realised he had said too much. He mentally slapped himself for being careless. How could he have talked about it so casually with Goten when with other people he'd kept his lips sealed. Not to mention he'd exposed way too much about his father.

There was anger in Goten's voice as he said, "Where is your mom?."

Gohan removed his hand from his mouth and looked anywhere except at Goten, "She's dead, cancer."

"Does your father know where you are?." Goten growled.

"He doesn't care."

Goten clenched his fists beneath the table. Son of a bitch. He didn't miss the pain in Gohan's voice at the mention of his father. So someone Gohan trusted so much had allowed this boy to become jaded. Goten couldn't fathom it.

With a calm voice, he said, "You got me and Pan now, and trust me when i say, _we_ care."

Gohan looked up shocked, "R-really?."

"I don't lie." Goten said.

His dreams were slowly but surely coming true. He'd asked for a brother and had received one. He'd asked for a home, and he found one. He'd asked for caring people in his life, he happily got two. Gohan could tell life was going to be better for him, and he hoped with all his heart that i wouldn't all disappear when he woke up the next day.

"Here's your food boys." Marron said, unaware she walked into a heated conversation. "Now Gohan, take your time eating ok, we don't want you to choke."

Gohan nodded his head, content. "Thankyou."

Pan sighed as the hot water cascaded down her body. About five minutes ago she felt Goten's ki spike alittle, then it all but disappeared. She was going to investigate it, but decided not to. If anything she knew Goten was more than capable enough to take care of himself, including Gohan.

_'Gohan.' _She thought, turning the shower head off.

_'He looked so lonely.' _She thought finding something simple to wear.

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

Pan reached for her phone. One new message, Giru.

**'Hey Pan, your request is going through the system as we speak. Sorry it took me so long, but nowadays hacking is getting harder and harder to do.' **

**'Thanks buddy, i owe you one. Did you get an ID of his parents?." **She replied.

While waiting for her friend to reply, Pan started brushing her knotted hair. She had to get a new brush at some stage she told herself.

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

**'I sure did, and your not going to believe this. Gohan's father is thee Goku, reigning champion in the World's Martial Arts Tournament.'**

Pan's jaw dropped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She said outloud.

**'That means his mother is Chichi, the first female ever to fight in the World Tournament, right?.'**

**'Listen Pan, this boy is connected to a powerful man. It's said when Chichi died from cancer, Goku was diagnosed with depression. I've heard rumors about Goku having a son that he didn't care for.'**

Pan grit her teeth, **'Son of a bitch. Thanks alot Giru, get back to me when everything has been finalized ok.'**

**'Sweet as, one more thing, keep an eye open for a guy named Trunks. He's apparently Gohan's bodyguard. He's on the lookout for him. Just goes to show Goku might care afterall.'**

Pan rolled her eyes and jumped out the window. **'Shitty name for a shitty bodyguard. Catch you later.' **Once her phone was pocketed, Pan zoomed off East.

"We'll protect you Gohan, no matter what." She vowed to herself.

**A/N: Things are starting to lookup. No LEMON this time. I knew i could squeeze some of the other DBZ characters in. Hope you like this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here i go again. I do not own DBZ. I have a message for those who have reviewed my story.**

**If it doesn't make sense do tell me. Also, if it starts to suck, definately get back to me on that one. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY AMP ME UP.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks had gone by like nothing. Gohan was attending school, thanks to Pan who had flown all the way out East awhile back to enrol the boy. And now today Pan who had just finished work, was on her way home to shower and then uplift Gohan from school. Her friend Giru had pulled through. He'd hacked the adoption services system and had placed Gohan as Goten's younger brother. No one would figure that Gohan was Lord Goku's son, so long as Gohan kept using Goten's lastname everything would be fine. When the elevator had come to a stop, Pan went to step off. However the last person she expected to see was Goten.

"Goten?." She asked, curious yet cautious.

Goten turned instantly at her voice and smiled, "Hey." He waved..

He kissed her on the lips, ensuring all the other men who were around that she was very much taken.

"What are you doing here?." She wondered.

"I finished early, so i figured i'd pick you up." He casually said, placing his arm around her waist and walking her out of the building.

Pan snuggled closer into Goten's warmth and he looked down at her, "I missed you today." She whispered, a slight blush on her cheek.

_'Dammit Pan.' _He thought, _'You have no idea what you do to me.'_

"All day i couldn't stop thinking about you." She said, unaware of the heated gaze upon her. "Is this what two days without sex makes you do?."

Goten scanned the area hurriedly. He had a very arousing idea. He'd always wanted to try a particular something out back in his single days yet couldn't. Had he taken flight with some random women, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. Not to mention the women he'd slept with didn't have any idea of his heritage, so sex with flying was a sad no no. With Pan, his inner hentai applauded. Luckily with Gohan at school with half an hour left to go, Goten was going to indulge and take advantage of the time they had left. Holding Pan close to him, Goten took to the sky. Pan felt the buldge on her leg and licked her lips.

"Goten." She whispered seductively.

Using one hand to hold her, Goten unzipped his pants. Once accomplished he tore the panties beneath Pan's skirt off and growled. He slowed their flight back to the apartment considerably. He was going to make the both of them enjoy this.

"I want you inside me." She whined licking his neck, mainly where she'd marked him.

Goten grunted in response and thrusted inside of her hard. He never got tired of entering her that way, she was so tight. He loved the way he slid inside of her. And everytime it was just like the first night he'd claimed her, only this time he was taking her airborne.

"Ohhhh god." She moaned, bucking up to meet his hips.

Goten paused mid-air and cupped her ass firmly in his hands, "This is going to be quick ok." He said going Super.

Pan didn't care. She needed this. The last two weeks were hard. With Gohan around it was difficult trying to 'be' with eachother. She missed _her _Goten. Though at times both had come close to losing control and fucking like mindless beast despite Gohan being there, they managed to keep a lid on it.

Pan clutched tightly to Goten. "Goten please." She whimpered.

Goten powered up some more, then upped his speed. He pumped as he did so, and Pan cried out. She frolicked in his hands, and he took the liberty of pausing mid-air again to pound her, then speed off again. Goten looked at her briefly and took in the sight before him. Her eyes were sealed closed, her lips parted, her breath warm on his face. If Goten didn't know any better, he felt himself getting even harder.

"Oooh... Goten... So good..." She panted, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

They were getting close. He could also see there apartment. Goten slowed as they came to the window and slammed her to the ground. Pain was forgotten. Pan cried out her release, followed swiftly by Goten who tensed above her.

"Fuck." He cursed, shaking alittle.

Pan, breathless beneath him nodded, "Wow."

Goten chuckled and placed his forehead on hers, "Thought i'd give my girl a bit of spontaneous loving." He replied.

Pan giggled, "God I love you."

Ten minutes had passed and the Saiyan couple were now laying on there bed. Goten glanced over at Pan slightly and smiled as he watched her sleeping face. Lately she's been tied up. Not only with work but with Gohan. Before coming to them he didn't go to school, and because he was so slow at picking up on things, Pan would teach him extra during the week and was always rewarded happily when Gohan was given A's for small assignments.

"Stay here and rest, i'll go get Gohan ok." He whispered to her.

Eyes closed Pan nodded, "Ok, can you get dinner?."

Goten played with her hair, "Depends, can i get dessert?."

Pan smirked, "If dinner is good, you'll get supper and then dessert."

"Deal, i'll be back...-"

Goten cut himself off.

Pan went flying out of bed, "Something's wrong." She could sense it.

A pregnant pause.

"Gohan." They said in unison.

* * *

When the bell had gone off, indicating the end of the day, Gohan was the last to leave his classroom. He liked to watch all the other 4th grade students run out excited, not only because school was finished, but because they had someone waiting to uplift them from the school gates. Not that he had anything to complain about, he loved going out to find Pan or Goten waiting for him. With the bell finally muted, Gohan made his way from the room and toward the direction of the gates. Good thing our class happens to be really close to the exit Gohan told himself. He stopped suddenly.

_'No.' _He thought, taking notice of the black limo parked up.

Fear was evident on his small face, and the teacher talking to the very man he didn't want to see, pointed directly at him.

_'No.' _He thought again, taking a small step back.

Too some, that smile on his face was one of brilliance, bright and cheerful as he took the steps to get to Gohan, but Gohan knew better. His heart knew what this man was capable of and with strength Gohan didn't know he possessed, he pushed passed his father and down the steps to the gate. He was almost there. If Pan noticed how distressed he was, she'd come to the rescue. She'd keep that bad man away from him. He tried to look for her. However, Gohan didn't get very far, try as he might, his father held him up by the hoody. Gohan struggled.

"Let me go." He snapped, showing a fight that neither his father nor his bodyguard had ever seen before.

"Relax Gohan." His father said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gohan froze. "YOUR LYING!." He screamed, uncaring to those who saw tears streaming down his small face.

The adults as well as the children watching felt for the boy. Many started whispering, wondering why a child such as Gohan would look so terrified in the presence of his own father, the World's Champion. The teacher's also began to wonder. How could they have missed the fact that Gohan was the Champion's son?.

"Calm down Gohan." Another familiar voice urged.

"T-trunks?." Gohan asked, he settled alittle.

The lavendar haired man nodded, "We've come to take you back."

The young boy shook his head no, "I don't want to." He said with renewed vigor, "If you don't let me go, Pan is going to be really mad."

_'Pan?.' _Trunks thought.

Goku allowed Gohan to stand on his own and kneeled down to be at his height. Gohan stilled, expecting the worse. Goku placed a hand gently on his head and gave a saddened smile.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Gohan." Goku said.

Gohan batted his hand away. From the corner of his eye he suddenly saw two familiar faces. He looked again, they were two very angry faces. This was his chance. Trunks was too busy calculating there next plan of action, the rear guards near the limo were pretending like they cared, and his father, his father was giving him pleading looks. Gohan made the first move, taking everyone off guard.

He cried out with all his might. "GOTEN! PAN!."

It all happened so fast. Trunks made to take Gohan, but instead felt a small but strong fist connect with his jaw. Trunks felt himself go flying toward the limo, only to be stopped again by a kick to the head. On the ground, Trunks shook his head clear and was about to fight back when he felt his windpipe being crushed. Pan didn't show any mercy, she was willing to kill anyone who harmed Gohan, anyone.

Meanwhile, Gohan took comfort in Goten's arms. Though Goten was burning on the inside, he had to keep calm for Gohan's and Pan's sake. The last thing anyone needed was a very angry Super Saiyan creating a bloodbath. Gohan wrapped his arms around Goten's neck harder. Goten felt him shaking in his arms, and held him more protectively.

"So.." Goten whispered low, dangerously, "Your Goku."

Goku wasn't afraid, far from it. He knew this boy was strong, stronger than him and Trunks possibly. But it wasn't his strength that bothered Goku, it was how fiercely he was being protective of Gohan, almost possessive. Did this kid and his girlfriend over their take Gohan in after he'd kicked him out of the house? They were almost still kids themselves.

Goku nodded slowly, "Yes i'm Goku, and i believe that's my son your holding."

Goten smirked, his eyes darkened, "_Was _your son."

For the second time since living with Goten and Pan, Gohan noticed the mass of heat waves that was circulating Goten. It was overwhelmingly strong. His power was amazing and Goku found himself very impressed.

"I intend on taking him back with me." Goku stated.

"Over my dead body." Pan hissed, coming up behind Goten. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "He'll live, he's just unconscious."

Goku grinned, she took Trunks out so easily, "I'll give you credit, your strong, the both of you." He said, "But that doesn't change anything. I'm taking Gohan back with me."

Pan crossed her arms, "Are you deaf? It's not happening."

She started clicking her knuckles.

If not for the fact that he was holding Gohan, Goten would've been able to stop him. Pan, not so easily thwarted by dirty moves caught the fist aimed behind her head, and smirked.

She loved to fight dirty, despite Goten telling her it was hideous and unhonorable, she couldn't resist the urge to dish some back. And dish some back she did. She spun to roundhouse kick Trunks in the face, but he caught her leg.

_'He's good.' _She thought, disappearing and reappearing behind him. _'But not good enough.'_

With little strength, she wrapped her arm around his neck, kicking his knee in also to get him to the ground. On one knee, Pan turned them both so they faced Goku. Trunks was struggling to breathe.

"Let's deal." She muttered, eyes on Goku. "This guy or Gohan?."

Both Goten and Pan watched him frown, "Your disgusting." Goku said.

A wicked smile from Pan told Goku she was far from playing.

"D-don't...do it...G-goku.." Trunks gasped.

Pan narrowed her eyes at Trunks. He was tough, she'd give him that. Even in the position he was in, he was going to allow Goku to choose Gohan over him. Speaking of Gohan, she hadn't realised he was trying to claw her arm off of Trunks until his tiny hand slapped her across the face. At first she was stunned. Her first reaction was to start yelling at him and cussing him, then again his eyes portrayed everything to her in that brief moment. She looked like a monster. A monster that would've shown no remorse had she actually killed Trunks then and there. Her heart sunk. She released Trunks immediately.

Gohan was at his side.

Trunks filled his lungs with as much air as he could. "S-shit...that hurt." He said with a raspy voice.

"Could've been worse." Goten said, coming over to wrap his arm around Pan, "She could've killed you."

Trunks glared and Goten snorted in return, "Don't look at her like that, had it been me i would've finished the job."

Gohan stood in front of Trunks suddenly, his nose pointed high. He was staring at the couple angrilly.

"How could you?." He said, wiping the corners of his eyes, "How could you go so far for someone like me?."

Pan didn't meet Gohan's eyes, in fact she turned her head away. Whatever was going through her mind, Gohan had a feeling it hit home. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek and he saw the answer. Though Goten nor Pan said it, he felt it. Gohan felt something tug at his heart. He never mean't to hurt Pan, never. She was like a mother to him, a mother he now watched walk away with Goten.

_**'Let's go.' **_Pan said.

Goten felt her shoulders slump. She'd given up. _**'You can't be serious.' **_He replied.

They'd gone as far as the gate when Gohan came running after them. Goten mean't to stop for him, but Pan spun.

"No Gohan." She said. Her voice was hard.

Gohan paused midrun. He was confused.

Pan glared at him, "Stay with your father."

_**'What the fuck? Pan?.' **_Goten snapped. _**'You said so yourself, his best chance is with us.'**_

_**'If we try to take him now, Goku and Trunks will come after us.' **_She snapped back. _**'Think about it Goten, it didn't take them long to figure out where he was. Can you imagine a life of running?.' **_

_**'If it mean't having you and Goten with me, i'd run to the four corners of the earth if i have to.' **_He replied.

Pan shrugged Goten's hand off her shoulder, "Stay with him, give him a chance. If that doesn't work out, you know where to find us."

"Pan." Goten angrilly said.

"If you ever hurt Gohan again Goku..." She hissed under her breath, "I promise, the next time we meet, i'll kill _you_."

Spinning on her heel and away from the small boy she'd come to love so dearly, Pan left. She didn't look back, she didn't see the tears or hear the cries coming from Gohan. Goten clenched his fists angrilly and took the time to kneel before the boy.

"If anything ever happens." Goten whispered, pulling Gohan into a warm embrace, "Do what you did before and we'll come."

Gohan made an attempt to latch onto Goten, but Goten read the boys movements and shifted from his grasp.

"Goodbye Gohan." He said sadly, following after his distraught _mate_.

_'No.' _Gohan thought, _'Come back.' _His heart begged.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was tricky i'll admit. My multi-tasking skills aren't what they used to be. I couldn't resist the new Game of Thrones episode, it's getting pretty good. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey people. Apparently i'm suppose to wait for people to review me and then post a new chapter up, but my mind keeps brimming with new ideas and i gotta write it down. I DON'T OWN DBZ. I own this story though. :-)**

Chapter Thirteen

Their journey home was a quiet one. Goten was furious. All he kept thinking about was the sad look on Gohan's face as they left him in the hands of the very man he didn't want to be with. And what did Pan do? She ran away. She ran away with her fucking tail between her legs. Goten gritted his teeth together once they were inside the apartment. He couldn't digest the fact that she'd given up like that. Goten knew better than anyone else that Pan loved Gohan, as much as she loved him. Yet to be able to leave him behind like that. Goten stopped her from going into the room.

"I can't fucking believe you just did that Pan." He growled, tightening his hold on her arm.

Pan didn't fight back, nor did she look at him. "I need to get some sleep, i've got work tomorrow." She said defeated.

Goten turned her so she was facing him, "Can you hear yourself right now?."

No reply.

"Grrr...dammit Pan, we have to go back." He growled.

A spark came to her eyes as she said in a low voice, "And then what Goten? Play happy families again? Open your fucking eyes, it isn't possible."

Goten slammed her against the wall, hard enough to make her gasp. "Don't tell _me _to open my eyes Pan." He warned, "My eyes were open the moment we let him stay with _us_."

Pan glared at him, "Living a life on the run wouldn't have been healthy for Gohan, he needed a stable home."

"And we gave him one."

"Look around Goten." She hissed, "Now that he's not here, it's safe to say it was only temporary."

Goten pulled her wrists up and held them above her head, "You heartless bitch."

Pan moved closer to him, so that they were nose to nose. "Fuck you." She muttered.

Goten fazed them into the bedroom. He was beyond furious. He couldn't understand it. All he knew was that it felt as if something was missing, and it was all because of _his _mate. He felt what she felt, only because she was female it was more intense. The feeling of loss didn't sit well with him and he was annoyed at her for it. He watched her angrilly, ignoring the punches and scratches she laid upon him. His anger now released, all he saw now was _his _bitch fighting him, and he was going to sort that out once and for all.

He tore at her clothes, bruising her. He incinerated his own with a simple ki blast. He went super saiyan.

"GOTEN!." Pan cried, trying desperately to get the angry male off of her.

She'd never seen him like this. Ever. She knew he was mad, but this. This was cutting a thin line. She felt the cuts on her body, the bruising and she realised something. She was afraid.

"Goten stop, please." She said, feeling him stroke himself against her. She wasn't ready.

She began to panic. _'He...he's going to rape me.' _She thought. She had no choice, Pan began to power up. If anything, she wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't forgive himself for something as terrible as this. And it was all her fault.

Above her, Goten paused. He was beginning to sense fear. Someone was in a panic. Turquoise eyes reverted to brown, and Goten suddenly found himself on top of Pan, naked. At first he was confused, but then the memories of his sudden blind rage hit him hard. His memories were confirmed when he stared into the frightened eyes of Pan. _His _Pan. Goten threw himself off of her.

"P-pan.." He studdered, shocked.

Pan rolled off the bed slowly. He could see her shaking. "Pan i didn't... that wasn't..-"

"I'm g-going out for some a-air." She said, gathering some clothes and moving into the lounge to change.

Goten clutched his head in his hands. _'Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?.' _He thought.

To see fear in her eyes brought pain to his heart. Was his anger truly so powerful that he was able to almost rape her without a second thought. Goten wanted to vomit. Sure he was mad at her for what happened at Gohan's school today, but how did he blind himself so easily. If not for the smell of her fear, or when she powered up, Goten was sure he would've done it. His heart certainly didn't want it, but the Saiyan inside him did. Tears began to sting his eyes.

_'I have... to fix this.' _He thought, brushing his eyes as he went after her.

She was gone.

Puzzled, Goten searched for her ki. He struggled to pin point it. _'What the hell?.' _He thought, broadening his search. Odd, he couldn't find her. She was here a few seconds ago, surely she couldn't have blipped off the map and out of his range that quick. A wave of panic washed over him.

_'She couldn't have..' _He thought, feeling deep for their connection.

She was gone.

_'No.' _He thought, going super and racing through the window after her. _'Don't do this Pan, don't close me out, please.' _

...

23:10 her phone read. She'd been flying around aimlessly, disconnecting her bond with Goten for a while so she could think. She was certain he was looking for her. All she wanted to do was think. Today was most certainly not her day. But even so, she found herself searching for his ki and she found it, first go. She followed his rising and falling ki. He most likely was having a nightmare, nightmares that she normally helped calm by sleeping next to him. She landed on the large balcony leading to a room, and she entered without hesitation.

"Don't go..." He whimpered in his sleep.

She felt the dam break. Pan allowed the unshed tears from today's events finally fall. All the bottled up emotion, it all came out and she realised too late what she was doing. She cuddled up next to him in his large bed and brought him to her chest. Midnight black eyes met with brown.

"I'm so sorry Gohan." She whispered, kissing his sweaty head.

Gohan smiled softly and moved closer to her, "I knew you'd come back for me."

Pan smiled and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Their hearts cried for the other, they beat so hard Pan thought it was going to explode. She knew though that there was another heart that was missing, one she left behind for Gohan's. Goten's idea of running seemed ridiculous to her at the time, but now as she lay here with the boy, it began to open new doors to alot more possibilities for them. Goten was trying to show her that and she turned both boys down. She ignored them and instead stood by her stubborness. Something she was going to learn to control.

"Pan?." Gohan whispered.

"What's up?."

"Father said i could visit."

Pan nodded. Then she was up on her elbow, "What?."

Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel him smiling, "He said we could all even hangout sometime."

A light switch in the room went on. Gohan found himself alone in the bed and sat up quickly. His father alongside Trunks walked in. Pan cursed herself silently for such a lame and kiddy place to hide.

_'Really Pan? Under the fucking bed.' _Her mind kept chanting. How did she not sense them coming? No human could suppress there power like a Saiyan. When she thought back, she was almost sure she felt for every ki in the house. It was almost as if they...

"Who you talking to son?." Goku asked.

Pan was sure they knew she was there. Dammit all.

_**'Goten.' **_She called telepathically. If shit was going to go down, she was going to make sure she had back-up in case she got overpowered.

"No one father." Gohan lied.

Trunks raised a knowing eye-brow, "Look, we know your in here. Gohan has camera's all around the room."

Pan came out slowly. No point in hiding if there were supposedly camera's in the room. She sat on the edge of Gohan's bed and Gohan was in her lap in a flash. The young boy straddled her with a bear hug. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goku watched the scene unfold and nodded there heads towards one another.

"Pan, was it?." Goku started.

She looked at him suspiciously, "That's right."

"For Gohan's sake, let's make ammends." He said, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Not to close as to get in her personal space though, who knows what she might do.

_**'Pan.' **_Goten's voice called to her.

_**'Goten i'm with Gohan, please hurry.' **_She urged. Her ki spiked.

Gohan nudged her, "Earth to Pan." He said, staring at her with confused eyes.

Pan chuckled nervously and nodded, "Amends? Yeah sure."

Goku stood from the bed and grinned, "Great, seeing as Gohan wants you guys to be in his life, we decided to come up with a solution."

Trunks stepped in, "He can stay at yours Monday to Wednesday, and what he wants to do Saturday and Sunday is his choice."

Pan considered her options, no stubborness this time. "Ok, but during his stay with you he is to call me and keep me updated with his homework and progress at school."

Trunks smirked at her. Not only was she capable of handling herself and others around her, but she was strong and straight-forward. He took the time to study her alittle. She was very pretty, beautiful in fact. It had been alongtime since he'd seen a women with such long hair, and jet-black colored to. The women that came his way were either after his looks or money. But her. She didn't seem bothered about any of it.

_'Hmmm..' _He thought, interested.

Pan wasn't blind to his stare, "Do i have something on my face?." She asked sweetly.

Trunks shook his head with a blush, "No not at all."

She glared, "Then stop fucking looking at me." She snapped.

He winced and Goku laughed, "Deal."

Goku then turned serious, "Look Pan, i know you think my past actions with Gohan is terrible, but know that i'm going to do my best to win his trust and heart back, no matter how long it takes." He said, looking lovingly at Gohan.

Gohan glanced up at his father and smiled.

"Found you. Are you ok?." A worried voice interrupted.

Everyone but Pan jumped when she saw him standing on the balcony ledge. Goten brushed passed Goku and Trunks and took both Pan and Gohan into his arms. Gohan laughed out loudly whilst Pan had her lips mashed to his. Goten sighed through their kiss and slowly placed them down. He kept his eyes on Pan.

There was guilt in his eyes. "Pan, i..-"

She leapt up and pecked him on the lips, "Let's go."

Goten allowed her to take his hand confused. "What about...-"

"I'll tell you on the way home." She answered, then averted her attention to Gohan, "Try to get some sleep ok, i'll see you in two days time."

Gohan smiled excited, "Yes sir.. i mean ma'am."

Pan locked eyes with Goku once her and Goten were outside. She read him thoroughly. His heart was true. He truly intended on making Gohan see him as his father again. Her heart found a weird type of peace with that revelation. She then averted her gaze towards Trunks. He came off stiff and cocky, but she could see the love he had for Gohan.

One of these days, she was going to learn the truth about Goku, Chichi and Trunks. Besides, who wouldn't want to know the truth about other Saiyans living out there. Especially when you thought you and your _mate _were the only Saiyans alive.

Goten and Pan took flight.

"Pan?." Goten whispered.

Pan tightened her hold on his hand, "Later."

...

Goku and Trunks watched as they faded further into the night sky. "She reminds me so much of Chichi." Goku whispered longingly.

Trunks frowned, "Goku, she's catching on."

"I know, i want her to realise that her and Goten aren't the only Saiyans alive."

"Why the secrecy then? They could..-"

Goku raised a hand, "Not yet Trunks, i want to put all my energy into my son first. It was Bardock that tainted Gohan and i intend on remedying that no matter what."

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is ok. Oh also, i'm sorry to those who aren't fans of rape. I don't mean to advertise it, he didn't go all the way. I just wanted to see if i could go far with it. To save my pure mind i stopped it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter down. It might come off short and tacky sorry. I DON'T OWN DBZ. I think i'm doing good so far. I'm gonna be honest and say i don't really have a plot, just plucking along the way. Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**STEAMY INTRO TO THIS CHAPTER. IT DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT WITHOUT LEMONY GOODNESS. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Pan awoke to two things. First one: She was naked. Second: Her body was on fire. She moaned quietly, arching up briefly to look between her legs. What a hot start to her day she told herself. Goten slowly worked her with his tongue, aware now that she was very much awake and enjoying the attention. He slithered his hands to her breasts and rolled her nipples. He moaned to himself when her hips started meeting his tongue.

Her moans were beginning to grow with each passing second. "Ooooohhh...G-goten..."

Goten paused with a smirk, "What do you want me to do Pan?." He purred.

Pan bit her lip, "Do what you were doing before."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He brushed his tongue against her and held her impatient hips down, "What do _you _want me to do?."

"I-i want you _mate_..." She begged, "I want you to eat _me,_ taste _me_, make _me_ cum."

Goten smirked knowingly and plastered his mouth against her. While his tongue stroked her oh so sensitive clit, he slowly brought her to the edge of their bed. Here, he started picking up the pace. Beneath his mouth Pan shook her head side to side. She clutched a handful of sheets between her fingers and cried out.

_**'Cum for me Pan.' **_He said.

Pan's body spasmed. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. She felt so sensitive, right down to her toes. But if she thought this was over, Goten had another thing coming.

_**'This isn't over yet.' **_Goten said.

Suddenly, Pan felt her back pressed against the wall. At first she waited for him to plunge himself deep inside her, something she depserately wanted and hoped for, but was taken by surprise when he latched his mouth between her thighs again. Pan gasped when his tongue sucked on her, she still hadn't recovered from her previous orgasm.

"Oooh...uhhh...G-goten...fuck..." She panted, twitching as she did.

Goten ensured he had a tight grip on her ass, and devoured her like a starved man. He felt her wrap her legs around his headm bringing closer which he happily did. He just couldn't resist her. His reason for being so damn horny this morning was because of _her_, Pan.

"Mmmm...yeah...don't stop..."

If it wasn't for the delicious scent coming off of her, then it was the way her ki fluctuated that stirred him from his slumber. She was sweating, breathing somewhat fast, and her hand was between her legs. He was hard instantly. Not to mention she moaned his name, and he knew he had to have her.

Pan placed her hands on his head, "Oh god Goten...i'm gonna...-"

Goten stopped and very quickly slammed his throbbing member inside of her. She cried out loudly and he felt her cum all over him. He started levitating off the ground, grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back. She gasped at this new and bold move.

"Goten?." She whispered, her voice laced with lust.

Goten growled and moved closer to her ear, "I'm going to fuck _you _hard."

He started slow at first, allowing his control to let her get acquainted to him. Then he let it go. He smashed his hips against her, hard, rough and with delight as Pan started almost screaming. His ministrations had her breathless and Pan knew she was going to cum harder then ever before. She was loving every minute of this. She felt vulnerable, powerless, yet on the verge of achieving pure ecstacy. She was starting to see stars.

"Ohh..yess...uhhh..." Try as she might, she couldn't match his pace, and so she let him have _her_.

=BOOM=BOOM=BOOM=

Goten growled loudly but didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop, fuck that. Whoever was outside could just wait. Pan too didn't care. As Goten's thrusts became super fast, louder did her moans become. And very quickly did the person outside there apartment get the hint and take leave.

"Cum...with..._me_..." Goten demanded.

Pan nodded her head, "Go...super..." She said.

Goten did as asked, spun her suddenly then slammed her against the wall. Pan brought his mouth down to hers, and both came hard. It seemed like a blur, and Goten slowly lowered them down and onto there bed. Pan lay breathless, she was shattered. Goten meanwhile was licking at the cuts he left on her body yesterday. How could he have hurt her? She was so beautiful. He made a note to himself never to go that far again.

"I wanted to make up for lastnight." He said, kissing her neck.

Pan shivered, god she loved him, "We were angry, that's all."

Goten agreed, "Friends?."

She giggled, "With benefits."

Goten chuckled lightly at that, then turned serious, "Pan, i want to know what happened lastnight?."

Pan, finally down from her high, glanced up at him, "Goku and Trunks are Saiyans Goten."

Goten frowned, "That's impossible, you, me and oldman Radditz were the only ones."

"No, oldman Radditz lied to us." She stated matter of factly.

"He wouldn't lie to us, he took us in remember, trained us, fed us." Goten struggled to see it from her view, "He just wouldn't Pan."

"Maybe he was protecting us." She whispered, "But from what or who?." She asked herself.

Goten sat up, "What proof do you have?." He wondered.

"Only Saiyans can suppress there energy right? Well lastnight when i went to see Gohan, i scoped the house out. There were at least half a dozen men in there, probably guards."

"Your point being?."

"Goku and Trunks magically appeared. And then i remembered the confrontation we had with them at the school. I didn't sense a thing."

Goten's eye-brows knitted together, _his _Pan was never wrong about these things. "Then they know about us. Probably the moment we went for Gohan."

She nodded, "We should play it safe from here on out."

"When have we ever played it safe?." Goten asked, amusement in his voice.

"It's not to late to start." She replied, pulling him down with her.

Goten smirked, "Can you feel that?."

The mood had suddenly changed.

Pan frowned, "Feel what?."

Goten bent down and kissed her gently, "Round two."

He pressed himself against her. Pan laughed.

* * *

Goku? Whistling? Trunks knew the man was in a good mood. After he dropped Gohan off to school, Goku couldn't help but express the joy he felt. His son was actually communicating with him. Long story short, what his father Bardock ruined with his son, Goku intended on rectifying. At times, Goku wished that Saiyans aged normally, that way Gohan would've been able to decipher the difference between both men. They were identical.

"Now that we're alone Goku, we should talk about getting Goten and Pan on our side."

Goku sighed, "I can't do two things at once Trunks, there's only one of me."

Trunks raised an eye-brow, "What do you mean?."

"I can't win Gohan's love and ask Goten and Pan for help at the same time, i'm male, i can't multi-task."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?."

He shook his head, "Nope, besides, that's why you're here."

"No way, hell no."

"But why not?." Goku whined, "If you get Pan alone, maybe she'll understand. She caught onto us so fast."

"Do you know what your saying? Get Pan alone..." Trunks snorted, "In case you haven't noticed Goku, i'm a fighter, not a killer. Goten will kill me first chance he gets if he even suspects that i like her."

Goku's eyes wiggled suggestively, "So you _do _like her?."

Trunks blushed and started to walk away, "You handle Gohan, i'll do the rest."

Goku couldn't help but chuckle as the young man stalked away. Vegeta and Bulma had one hell of a good son. If Goku had to think about it though, it was thanks to Bulma's gentle upbringing that made Trunks the kind boy he was today. Kind, but fiercely strong and deadly in battle, thanks to his prideful father Vegeta.

A familiar image suddenly caught Goku off guard, causing him to stare in the direction of it. The feeling was brief, but he felt it before it vanished altogether.

_'I know your out there.' _He thought, fists clenched. _'I will find you Bardock, if it's the last thing i do.' _

His mind drifted. Back to where it all started from the very start.

_*Flashback*_

_Chichi smiled as she heard the faint cries of a baby. Her heart lifted and she gazed upon her son for the very first time. Beside her was Goku with a tear-stained face. The bundle of joy was passed to Goku first by the doctor before he gave them time alone. Goku held young Gohan and craddled him gently in his arms. Never in his life had he seen something as beautiful as life. And that life was his son. _

_"He looks just like you Goku." Chichi said._

_Goku laughed, "You think so?."_

_A lavendar haired boy nudged Goku and Goku allowed the nine year old to look, "Yeah, Chichi's right, he does look like you."_

_"Thanks Trunks." Goku said._

_Suddenly, Chichi started breathing rapidly. Shocked, Goku handed little Gohan to Trunks and placed a hand on Chichi's forehead. Gohan started wailing. _

_"Are you ok Chichi? Should i call the doctor back?." He said worriedly._

_Chichi shook her head, "It's too late Goku." She said gently, "I can feel the cancer spreading all throughout my body, it's only a matter of time."_

_Goku's tears renewed, "Don't say that Chi, we can fight this, we always have, don't give up."_

_Chichi looked lovingly at Goku before she averted her eyes towards her son. "Trunks, promise me you'll be like a brother to him."_

_Tears started rolling down the boys cheeks. Half Saiyan or not, he could feel her life slipping away. He pulled Gohan closer to him, "I promise."_

_Goku grasped Chichi's hands tightly, "No, please don't go, not yet."_

_Chichi smiled, "I'll be waiting for you, my love."_

_And she closed her eyes, forever._

_*End of Flashback*_

Goku smiled sadly toward the blue sky. He blinked rapidly, hoping no tears would come. He'd be with her soon he knew. And when the time came, so would Goku and his friends.

"Hey Goku, you ok?." Trunks asked coming up from behind him.

Goku didn't reply.

Trunks took the initiative. "I got in touch with Goten. They've agreed to talk. They'll be here soon."

Finally recovered, Goku turned with a grin, "And you got in touch with them how?."

"Well, lately I've been hearing rumors about these two local hackers, right?."

Goku nodded.

"So i thought i'd give them a try. The first guy was Giru, told him who i was, ecetra. I asked if he could get a number on Goten for me, but he hung up so quickly it was weird." Trunks shrugged, "Then i tried the other guy Uub, and he came through."

"Why didn't you just ask Bulma?."

Trunks shook his head, "Father doesn't want her to get involved, he says she'll be a liability." _'What father really means to say is, he doesn't want her to get hurt.' _He thought.

Goku crossed his arms, "Hmm..did Goten say how long they were going to be?."

"No.." Trunks then went crimson, "When i called, they sounded...well... kinda busy."

"Ohhh.." Goku said with a knowing look.

Pregnant pause.

"Awkward." They said in unison.

At that moment Goku's stomach rumbled, loudly. He gave his stomach a pat, "How about we order up lunch until they get here. Surely they'll be starving after..-"

Trunks cut him off, he got the point. "I'll send for pizza, you order chinese."

"ALRIGHT!." Goku cheered with a fist pump.

* * *

**A/N: I hope i haven't lost anyone. I say again, if it doesn't make sense or begins to suck, chuck it out there and let me know. Thanks again for the reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SORRY FOR LATE ONE. I've officially become a civilian as of today and can concentrate on other things. Just left the army and now my life as a solider is over. It's time to serve... my story. I DON'T OWN DBZ.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Pan smiled as her and Goten flew hand in hand next to eachother. _'Round two huh.' _She thought. They ended up going as far as round four before they got a call from someone titled anonymous. Goten wasn't going to answer it, but Pan had encouraged him too. Big mistake she told herself when she saw the look on Goten's face. The person on the other line had him tensing beside her, and she didn't like it. Then she remembered him clearly saying that they would be there. Meaning herself and Goten. Now here they were, landing not on the balcony this time, but at the front door. They could sense two distinctive energy levels inside.

_**'I won't let anything happen to you Pan, i promise.' **_Goten said, gripping her hand more tightly.

Pan didn't say anything. She knew he spoke the truth. She opened the front door with ease, guiding Goten behind her as she searched out Goku and Trunks. They weren't hard to find, they were closeby.

_**'Stay close to me.' **_She warned him, rounding a corner only to find...

"Finally." A happy go lucky Goku cheered, "Now find a spot at the table and dig in."

Goten and Pan sweat-dropped. _**"He's so...weird.' **_Pan told him.

_**'Wow, look at all that food.' **_Goten said.

The table was loaded and almost crumbling to the weight of all the food on it. Though he came prepared to battle, he wasn't prepared to be bribed by food. His stomach rumbled and he had to blush when Pan glared at him. He was simple-minded, he couldn't ignore the protests of his starving stomach. It was afterall, one of a hundred reasons why Pan had stolen his heart. Through his stomach.

_**'There's no harm in eating, right?.' **_Goten said, not once taking his eyes away from the delicious pizza gazing at him.

Pan sighed, "Go on then." She said.

Goten was at the table in a flash, scoffing back almost as much food as Goku. Pan rubbed her aching temples and was motioned by Trunks to stand by him. She crossed her arms and did so willingly. Trunks stared at her from the corner of his eyes and tensed. It was the second time he'd been this close to her, disregarding the first time at the school where she almost killed him. Trunks shuddered at the memory.

"I'm glad you came." He said, carefully.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him, "What's this all about Trunks?."

"I'm going to show you something Pan, and once i do, i want you to view Goku as the good guy and not the bad guy, understood?."

He had perked her interest, Pan nodded. Slowly, she watched as Trunks dug into his back pocket for something. Then he pulled a small photo out and handed it to her. Pan gasped in amazement.

"T-they're so identical." She studdered.

"It's unbelieveable huh." He said, leaning over to point at both figures, "The guy on the left is Goku."

Pan nodded, "So who's the guy on the right?."

"That's Goku's father, Bardock."

"Your having a laugh, he's way to young to be...-" Pan cut herself off, she wanted to smack herself, "Of course, Saiyans don't age normally like humans do."

Trunks smiled, "Smart girl."

Pan smiled back at him in return then she averted her gaze back to the picture. One could say they were twins. Goku had a large grin in the photo and was wearing an orange uniform, much like the one he's wearing now. Bardock to had the same uniform, only it was black and his face was void of any emotion.

_**'Everything ok Pan?.' **_An annoyed Goten asked.

Pan looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. _**'Fine, keep eating ok.' **_

Goten frowned in there general direction and stopped eating altogether. He didn't like Trunks being so close to _his _Pan. It bothered him greatly. Surely if Trunks was Saiyan he'd know to keep his distance from a mated female, one who was _his_. Goku had noticed the troubled look on Goten's face and threw a potato at him. Goten's reaction was spot on. He used his fork to catch it.

"You have great reflexes." Goku complimented.

Goten didn't say a word. In fact, Goku had to follow where the young man's gaze was. Goku grinned and waved his hands in front of Goten.

"There just talking." Goku assured.

"It's not the talking im bothered about." Goten hissed, "It's how close he's standing next to her that annoys me."

Goku's appearance went from chirpy to gentle, "He knows his place Goten, Pan is _your_ mate."

Goten relaxed somewhat, "I can't help it, the Saiyan in me is..-" Goten shut his mouth.

Goku chuckled, "We're all Saiyans here, don't worry about it."

"Why the secrecy?." He wondered, his attention finally settled on Goku.

"We did it to make sure we could trust you guys, it's nothing personal Goten."

Goten scratched the back of his head, "Wow, i always thought there was three of us."

"Three?." Goku wondered.

"Yeah, me, Pan and oldman Radditz." Goten bit his tongue. _'Dammit, i should be more cautious with the stuff i say.' _He thought.

"Wait a minute." Goku said, he started looking more harder at Goten. Alittle to hard for Goten's liking.

Goten cringed and held out a hand, "I don't swing that way dude."

Goku laughed, "Oh sorry, it's just that when you said the name Radditz, i suddenly recalled meeting you and Panny alongtime ago." He said outloud.

Pan's ears perked at that, disregarding the nickname and she turned, "What are you talking about?." She queried, she and Trunks slowly made there way to stand near the table.

"Well, this oldman Radditz your talking about happens to be my older brother."

"WHAT!."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, i definately remember him travelling with two children." Goku looked both of them up and down, the children he remembered now morphed into true warriors, "Who would've thought those two kids would end up here."

"When? and how? I don't remember you at all." Pan said.

"You and Goten would've been eight or nine at the time Panny." Goku said.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

Goku started scratching the back of his head, an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry, it's just you responded to that name so easily as a child."

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm sorry about your women." _

_Goku smiled sadly, "She's waiting for me on the other side."_

_The taller of the two turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Where is the child?." He asked._

_"He's with Trunks at the moment.." Goku paused, Radditz was quick to notice, "I was wondering if you could..-"_

_Radditz distanced himself, "I have two of my own to care for now."_

_Goku's jaw dropped, "Y-you have kids? Since when?." _

_An annoyed vein was visible on Radditz' temple, "They're orphans."_

_"Wow, your not so selfish afterall."_

_Goku ducked from the swing Radditz aimed at him and raised his hands in defeat. It never ceased to amaze Goku how odd his brother could be at times. Radditz suddenly turned serious. _

_"If you wish your boy to live a full life, take him with you."_

_"I can't."_

_Radditz shook his head, "Then heed my words brother, do not leave him with Bardock."_

_Goku frowned, "He's changed."_

_"You are a fool to believe...-" Radditz cut himself off suddenly and looked into the clearing. They were on top of a mountain afterall. _

_"What the...they almost feel...saiyan?." Goku said outloud. Two very strong power levels were heading straight towards them._

_Radditz raised both arms into the air. Goku stared in awe as two visible streaks of blue went straight for Radditz. On cue, his brother caught what appeared to be two very exhausted children by the scruff of their hoods. Both hoods fell and Goku stared at the children. A girl and a boy. _

_The girl noticed Goku first and glared. "Who's he?." She asked._

_Radditz lowered the children to the ground, then donked the girl on the head. _

_"Oww, what was that for?." She hissed with watery eyes. The boy beside her helped rub her head._

_"You asked who he was, i gave you the answer."_

_It was the boys turn to glare, "You didn't have to hit her." He growled._

_"Yeah." She snapped._

_Radditz shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Introduce yourselves." _

_Both children bowed towards Goku instantly._

_"I'm Pan."_

_"I'm Goten."_

_Goku smiled, "Panny." He said, kneeling down to shake her hand. The girl blushed._

_He then placed a gentle hand on top of Goten's head, " And Goten, it's nice to meet you both."_

_Goten brushed Goku's hand away like it was toxic and reached for Pan's cheeks. They were red and he didn't like it. Alittle hurt by this action, Goku stood full height. Goten moved to stand beside Radditz with Pan in tow. _

_"Go around once more, then meet me at the cave." Radditz ordered._

_Neither child cussed or complained. Goten and Pan powered up to max power, then zoomed off into the direction they came from. _

_"Where are they going?." Goku asked._

_"Around the world."_

_"It's like training me all over again huh." He teased._

_Radditz growled, "If it wasn't for Bardock i would've left you for the wolves."_

_"Hey! Now that's not very nice to say." Goku whined._

_"Bullshit aside, i cannot take your son. And i will say this once more, do not allow Bardock to raise your boy." Radditz said._

_"But he's..-"_

_Radditz powered up and Goku knew this conversation was over. _

_"You never learn." Radditz muttered. _

_He was gone._

_*End of Flashback*_

Goku smiled, "I remember now, the first and last time i met you, my brother had you going around the world."

Pan, too stunned to speak glanced over at a very shocked Goten. If only he'd listened to what his brother said. If only he'd taken Gohan with him, then Gohan wouldn't have been so badly mistreated. Goku shook the sad thoughts away and looked at Goten.

"It's funny." He smiled, "You were protective of her then, and still very much are today."

Goten smirked, "That's because she was mean't to be _mine_." He then glared in Trunks' direction. And the lavendar haired male returned the gesture.

"If you've got something to say, then say it." Trunks muttered.

Pan felt the stir in feelings within Goten and hugged him from behind, "Let's go."

Goten nodded and managed to rip his eyes away from the other male and take Pan's hand into his own. Meanwhile Goku simply watched, for all he could see were those two innocent children walking out the door.

"We'll keep in touch." Trunks said.

Pan acknowledged him with a simple wave.

They were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, sorry. Thanks for the reviews guys. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another chapter down. The good stuff a.k.a the action will come soon enough. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Goten, we can't." Pan moaned, his breath was hot on her neck.

Goten very much insisted and shoved her harder against the wall. They were all of 1km from Goku's house when Goten's ego decided to kick in. He wanted Trunks to personally feel the white hot pleasure he was able to inflict on _his _Pan. Trunks had this coming Goten told himself, and so here he was, holding Pan against a broke down building, her top ripped to shreds as well as her bottoms. He sliced a small hole in her panties, only allowing her very wet clit and entrance to show. He growled low at the sight of her.

"He needs to know." Goten hissed. He found his mark on her neck and sunk angry teeth into her.

Pan tried her best to muffle her cry, "Oww, G-goten." She whined yet moaned.

He ignored her and sucked. By this time he could hear whimpering. She yielded easily to him and he smirked. Goten shoved two fingers into her and was rewarded with his name escaping her bruised lips.

"He needs to know." He said again, only it came out more aggressively this time.

"W-who's he?." Pan moaned. His fingers moved with desperate intent.

"Your _mine_." He growled, and the look in his eyes scared yet turned her on.

"Ohhh Goten."

She thrashed in his arms wildly. Her hair had come out from her pony tail and Goten took a handful and yanked her head back.

"Look at _me_." He demanded, and his fingers slowed to an agonizing pace.

Pan's lips trembled and she pleaded with her eyes for him to quicken his fingers. Goten's eyes were almost turning into slits.

"He needs to know.." Goten released her hair roughly and unzipped his pants, "That your _mine_."

He was inside her in a matter of seconds, right down to the hilt. Pan screamed a pleasurable scream, giving Goten more incentive to continue his rough treatments on her. When she threw her head back, he again grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, he could see her lips moving, and now suddenly couldn't hear anything but his raging heart.

"Oooh...Goten.." She cried, "Harder."

Despite the tears, she loved this feeling. She could feel him deep inside her, physically and emotionally. He'd never been this way with her before and she found that she enjoyed it.

"Yess...mmm...just like that.." She didn't care anymore. He was panting and had yet to rip his eyes away from hers. She must've looked like a sight, for she knew she was anything but angelic looking right now.

However in Goten's eyes, she looked like _his _women. Strong, beautiful, sexy, addictive. He released her hair again, and placed both hands on her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." He whispered darkly, the small fear he could smell on her only pushed him to go farther, "Don't go near him again."

Before Pan could utter even a single word, Goten started pumping harder. Angry turquoise eyes stared back at her, gold hair stood tall and his aura was overwhelming. Pan was all but moaning, scratching, biting. He's never been like this before, the anger mixed with his passion, his possesiveness tenfold.

"I'm...so close..."

Goten clenched his teeth. From afar he knew Trunks' ki had spiked, that alone made the victory in his heart swell. He couldn't tell who was louder out of the two, but he knew when he came, he roared like never before and smashed his lips against hers. He felt her rapid heartbeat against his chest as he came to use her and the wall for support.

Pan's blurry eyes looked into almost frightened eyes and her heart twisted, "I will always be _yours _Goten." She assured.

Goten kissed her gently, "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"And you won't."

"Just the thought of him...-"

Pan cut him off with a light slap, "Don't." She warned.

A small smile graced his lips, "Fuck i love _you_."

"And i love _you_, you big goof." She said with a yawn, "Take us home."

With a nod Goten slipped out of her gently and zipped his pants up. Finding his jacket, he wrapped it around her lithe form, disregarding her shredded clothes, and lifted her sleepy forms gently into his arms and was in the air in a matter of seconds. Pan snuggled into his warmth happily.

_'Mine_.' Goten thought as he gazed down at her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Fucking prick." Trunks growled.

Goku wouldn't allow him to pass, "Pan belongs with Goten."

"He acts as if he owns her."

"They're mates Trunks." Goku tried to reason, "The day will come when you find yours, and when that day comes you'll finally understand why he's doing what he's doing."

Trunks punched his wall, "I hate him."

"Now you do, but in due time i'm sure you two will become good friends."

"I doubt it." Trunks said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Only an hour had passed since he had taken her. She was so angelic when she slept. So breathtakingly beautiful she was, from the way she just lay there, vulnerable and helpless to him. Yet so trusting and happy. He loved how her long hair splayed about on both their pillows, he loved the way she groaned when he'd try to move away. And he loved the way he sometimes caught her unconsciously playing with herself.

"I love you so much Pan." Goten whispered in her ear.

He pulled her closer to him, and if possible even more so as he adjusted his head on his pillow. Closing his eyes, he allowed the sleep to take him under. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped he'd find her in his dreams.

_*Goten's Dream*_

_"Pan? Gohan?." Goten called._

_They stood in a meadow field, hand in hand. Goten grew alittle frustrated as he realised no matter how loud he called them, his two precious people couldn't hear him. Goten began to run, hoping to join them quickly as they laughed at something from afar. Their joy was his joy and he couldn't wait to join in on the fun. _

_Goten suddenly came to a halt. Frustration turned into rage. _

_"What the fuck?." He growled to himself._

_"TRUNKS QUIT IT!." Pan screamed with joy. The lavendar haired man had her over his shoulder, with Gohan pointing and laughing at her predicament. _

_Goten clenched and unclenched his fists, "PAN!." He yelled, he was beginning to shake._

_To no avail did she turn in his direction. Instead she continued to laugh in _his _arms. Gold surrounded his shaking body and Goten sped towards them. As he neared, it was almost like an invisible barrier had stopped him from making contact. He fell to one knee and wiped the side of his mouth. Suddenly she wasn't over _his _shoulder and Gohan had disappeared._

_"PAN!." Goten yelled again, he was smashing on the barrier with all his might._

_They were suddenly on a bed. Pan sitting on the end with Trunks kissing her neck. A cruel smile made it's way onto _his_ lips as he stared at Goten and Goten snarled in response. Goten felt his heart break when he heard a small moan escape her mouth. Trunks was slowly removing her shirt, his mouth never leaving her now exposed skin._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!." Goten roared, unknown to him that his hair had grown to his shoulders and that his gold aura was now burning brighter with hints of black visible. _

_"Mmmm Trunks." Pan moaned, "Yess...just like that."_

_Blisters started to form on his knuckles, but he didn't care. He kept beating the barrier, disregarding the blood that was starting to show. The pain aside, Goten kept bashing for all he was worth. By miracle the barrier shattered and a furious Goten knocked Trunks to the ground. But instead of seeing him fall, Trunks disappeared into specks of glitter, leaving him alone with a now fully clothed Pan._

_"I want Trunks." She said._

_Goten gripped her shoulders harshly, "Stop this."_

_Pan swatted his hand away angrilly, "I don't want you anymore, your weak." She was smirking._

_"I'm warning you Pan." He hissed. _

_"I WANT TRUNKS!." She screamed. "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!."_

_*End of Dream*_

"GOTEN!." Pan cried.

The male shot up from the bed, panting and glowing. Several eyes were looking at him concerned. But he paid none of the others any mind, no, his eyes drifted to hers. She'd been crying he noticed and their were bruises all over her arms and shoulders. Slitted and turquoise eyes became softer, they slowly went back to their normal hue. The aura around him died down instantly and Goten walked over to her shaking form. Pan beat him to it, she threw herself into his arms.

"I love _you_." She kept chanting to him.

Goten inhaled deeply. He followed the intoxicating scent to her neck and frowned. Her neck, where _his_ mark should be, looked as if someone had tried to go over it.

"What happened?." He asked her, but she wasn't listening. Instead Pan continued to weep, "Pan?."

"You ascended to the next level Goten."

Goten's frown deepened, "What are you doing here?." He asked.

Goku opened his mouth but someone else cut in, "We came here to check on Pan."

"What the fuck is it to you? She's fine." Goten glared at him and Trunks stood his ground.

"Are you sure about that? Look at her, why do you think she's in the state she's in?." Trunks snapped.

Sad but happy eyes looked up at him, "You didn't mean to, you were dreaming." She assured.

Goten's heart sank, "Did i...did i hurt you?."

"No."

"Of course he did." Trunks stated, "Just look at yourself Pan, if we were a minute late you would've been..-"

"That's enough Trunks." Goku piped in, he was annoyed which was rare, "We'll leave you guys to sort this between yourselves."

"But..-"

"Let's go Trunks." Goku said. The younger man forced himself to nod and both disappeared.

"Pan, i..-"

Pan pecked him on the lips, "I need to clean myself, can you get dinner?."

Goten blinked the tears that threatened to fall away. Just like his Pan to make any situation a calm one, he nodded, "Did you want anything in particular?."

"Something edible." She then smiled at him from their bedroom door, "We're strong Goten, that's something Trunks will never understand. I don't want you guilt-tripping yourself over any of this, ok? We can talk about it later."

Goten just continued to nod, "Yeah." It mean't to come out more happier.

"I'm serious Goten."

He could see the fire returning to her eyes. He would do as she wished. "Ok, ok, i'll be back soon."

Three hours later...

Her belly full, Pan smacked Goten hard over the head, "That is so fucking gross Goten."

He cringed, "I can't control what happens inside my brain."

"I can't believe you sometimes..me?..with Trunks." She snapped, "All this time i thought you were just ascending to the next level normally, fuck was i wrong or what."

"Pan..-"

She punched him this time, "Stop jumping to these fucking conclusions of yours alright, it's getting old."

Goten grabbed her fuming form from behind, "Ok, i get it."

"Are you sure? The last time you said that you were eating my bloody throat, remember that?."

"Don't rub it in." He said smiling, "I got it."

"You better." She stroked his cheek, "Or else."

Both smiled. Another obstacle down.

* * *

**A/N: No excuses, i myself thought this chapter was shit. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is sort of filler, but not really. I DON'T OWN DBZ. THIS STORY I DO. Thanks for the reviews also. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Your boy has grown, same for your girl."

"What do you want?." He was calm as he said it, but the man leaning against the cave knew better.

"Is it wrong to find and see my son?."

"Leave."

"Don't turn your back on me, Radditz."

Radditz paused mid-stride, but did not face him, "I won't hesitate to kill you." He said smoothly.

"Oh i don't doubt that, you would if you could. But you won't, and do you know how i know?." Bardock smirked, "Because...-"

A gold aura exploded around Radditz, "You can't have them."

Bardock chuckled, "I don't want the both of them, one will do."

Radditz snorted and powered down, "Don't let me stop you." Radditz walked to the entrance of the cave, preparing to leave, "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

"What makes you so sure i'll be the one dying?." Bardock taunted, sure of himself.

"He's ascended."

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at this insane and unbelieveable scene. When he woke up this morning, he wasn't prepared to see Trunks looming over him with his bags packed and ready to go. At first Gohan thought the older male wanted him to leave so he could train with his father, but as they arrived to their destination, Gohan knew Trunks wanted to stir trouble with Goten instead. And the reward, both males were on the lounge floor wrestling. Gohan was suddenly taken back when he felt a dark aura building behind him. The other two were oblivious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IT'S 0830 IN THE FUCKING MORNING." Pan shouted, face red with annoyance and sleep, she looked at Gohan and allowed her features to soften, "Gohan, go downstairs and order yourself breakfast ok, Marron should be in."

Gohan gulped, he could almost imagine what she could do with those two, "O-ok, will you guys be coming as well?."

Pan nodded. Gohan took this as his cue to bolt, and he left with the door slamming loudly behind him. Pan clicked her knuckles and was happy she had both males attention.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She said in a low tone.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat and held his hands up in defense, "It's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it then Goten?."

Trunks elbowed Goten in the ribs, "Don't you dare." He whispered fiercely.

Pan's eyebrows rose, they were acting almost as if they were...friends. She crossed her arms and waited.

"She'll understand, i mean you made me didn't you?."

Goten then looked over at Pan, "You ok?." He asked her. Of course she wasn't. She was probably trying to absorb the odd scene that was transpiring before her very eyes he told himself.

Pan sighed, "I'm going to have a quick shower then go downstairs and eat with Gohan." She trudged towards the bathroom.

"Uh ok, we'll wait for you." Goten shouted.

Pan looked over her shoulder at the two, "Weird." She whispered, then she disappeared behind the door.

Goten turned on Trunks, "Dude, she can help."

"I doubt it."

"She's a girl."

"She's one of the boys." Trunks groaned.

Goten chuckled and stood. He offered Trunks a hand which he accepted, "There's no harm in trying."

"But what can she do?."

"She knows Mar..-"

Trunks slapped his hand over Goten's mouth, "Any louder? She'll hear you."

Pan emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and alive, "Hear what?."

Goten batted the hand away, "You weren't lying when you said you'd be quick, you look hot." He complimented.

Pan rolled her eyes, "What are you two hiding? And since when did you guys become friends?."

"All will be exposed soon." Goten assured. Beside him Trunks blushed. They were standing awfully close to one another.

Her eyes narrowed, "Your not trying to steal _my _Goten from me are you?."

"Fuck no." Trunks hissed.

"What the fuck..Pan."

Pan smiled, "Well then, now that that's settled, let's go eat with Gohan." She was first out the door, followed with Goten closely behind, and Trunks not far.

Gohan's smile brightened even more when he watched his almost complete family enter the diner. He waved at all three happily and was rewarded with waves back. Goten and Pan seated themselves next to him, while Trunks sat opposite them.

Trunks shrunk alittle when Marron came over, "Hey guys, what's for breakfast today?." She asked politely.

"Hmm..i'm not sure yet." Goten piped up, "What do you think, Trunks?."

Trunks blushed, "That's my name, Trunks." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Pan shook her head, "Smooth." She said dryly.

_'That was so lame.' _She told Goten. _'Why didn't you just tell me?.'_

_'He's shy, you gotta help him.'_

Trunks' blush had deepened to a whole new level. Gohan leaned over the table and poked his cheeks, "You look like a tomato, are you sick?."

"He's fine Gohan, don't worry." Pan said, pulling him back so he was in his seat again. She looked at Marron, "I feel so rude, Marron this is a good friend of ours, Trunks, and Trunks, this is Marron."

Marron slid her menu under her arm and with her free hand held it out to him, "Nice to meet you Trunks." She said with a giggle.

Trunks grasped her small hand in his larger one and smiled, "Y-you to."

_'You weren't kidding, look at him, he's almost foaming at the mouth.' _Pan said.

Goten chuckled, _'Cut him some slack, if he pulls Marron that means i have no more competition.'_

_'There was no competition to begin with Goten, you idiot.' _Pan cut there convo there.

"Ummm can i have my hand back?." Marron asked sheepishly.

Trunks released her hand as if it were poison, "Sorry, i didn't want to hold your hand. No wait i did. I mean, i wanted to shake your hand, but i didn't mean to hold it for so long."

Marron giggled, "Your cute."

"And your beautiful." He said without realising it. Trunks smacked himself mentally, "I didn't mean that. Actually yes i did, i mean...umm...do you guys make eggs benedict?."

_'Nice save.' _Both Goten and Pan thought.

"Actually we do, would you like it with bacon or salmon?."

"Both if that's ok."

"Sure, and how many would you like?."

Trunks stared, confused, "I'm sorry?."

"I can eat at least six of those." Gohan cut in, "She's use to the amount of food we can eat, so there's really no need to be shy, right Goten?."

Goten patted Gohan on the head, "Right bro."

The atmosphere began to relax some, until, "A shy type huh, i could always give you the works." Marron said.

"Yeah sure, yours or mine?." Trunks said once again without thinking. _'Oh fuck.'_

"Awkward." Pan whispered, which Trunks heard, adding more embarassment to the situation.

"He means cooking." Gohan interrupted, stunning the other Saiyans around him, "Trunks is a very good cook. He normally does the cooking for me and my dad, and i think what he's trying to say is that he wants to cook you something, like a date, right Goten?."

Eyes were on Goten. _'Thanks for dragging me down with you Gohan.' _He thought. "That pretty much nailed it." He weakly responded.

Trunks wanted to die. _'Time to go.' _He thought, standing.

Marron placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "My place, tonight. Pan will give you my address. Don't bring anything ok, i love to cook so my house is stocked almost identically to a convenient store. And since Gohan is speaking so highly of your cooking abilities, you can cook, cool?."

Pan smirked, _'He cracked it.' _She said to Goten.

_'He is so in.' _He replied.

Trunks smirked, "Your on." He sat back down. A few things Trunks was always confident with, was his fighting skills and cooking capabilities and he was going to make sure she enjoyed herself. His cooking and then some.

Marron winked at him then gave the others her attention, "I know what you guys want so no need to tell me your orders, Trunks i'll just give you Goten's usual."

Trunks and Goten locked eyes, "Your usual?."

"The entire menu times 10." Goten said.

"Sweet."

"Well then, chill out and i should be back with your orders in about 20 minutes." Marron went back to the kitchen.

And with her out of earshot, Goten and Pan started laughing. "Wow dude, your pathetic. That's my name, Trunks." Goten laughed.

"Yours or mine." Pan laughed.

Trunks frowned, "Shut up will you."

"Sorry dude, watching you squirm was unreal." Goten said as he scratched the back of his head, "You've had other girlfriends before, right? So you have nothing to worry about?."

"Reference your question about having a girlfriend, i've never had one. And if you met my parents, you'd understand why."

"What's wrong with aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta?." Gohan asked. Pan wondered that too.

"They put me off." He had a horrified look on his face. In front of Gohan his parents were angels, well his mother at least. But his father, his father was a different case. He hated almost everyone and everything.

_'That bad.' _Pan thought, feeling sorry for him, "Well look on the bright side, you got the girl."

"Yeah, one that can cook as good as you." Gohan offered.

Trunks laughed, "We'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I thought you were dead?."

"Vegeta." Goku said offended.

"I thought you grew."

"Radditz." Goku growled.

Goku sweat-dropped, the mood suddenly felt like it was going to erupt violently. He stood between the two older Saiyans, hoping with all his gut wrenching stomach that he wouldn't get hurt during this reunion.

"How are your brats?." Vegeta said, looking at anything other then the siblings.

"Alive."

Silence.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "So guys...-."

"Bardock paid me a visit."

Vegeta snorted, "What did that weakling have to say?."

"He wants _her_."

Vegeta started chuckling, "He cannot take what's already been taken."

"What's been taken?." Goku asked confusedly.

"If she's anything like Fasha, she'll be able to take care of herself." Vegeta crossed his arms, "I say let him try."

"Fasha?." Goku said.

The two males ignored him. "No." Radditz said, his voice slightly raised, "We'll wait. He won't try anything, not while Goten is around her."

"And if your son isn't able to protect her...then what?."

Goku's eyes widened, "Goten's your real son?

Radditz punched Goku straight in the jaw, "Surprise, surprise you idiot."

Goku rubbed his aching face, "Wow, who would've thought you were a daddy."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, "It's been a while since i've killed someone, i'll do it."

"No."

"What!?."

"Don't concern yourself over him, when the time comes if not me then Goten will deal with him." Radditz smirked, "If your that blood-thirsty Vegeta you can take Freiza."

Vegeta tried to maintain a straight face but he was failing, "He's suppose to be...dead."

"Oh no my prince." Both males locked eyes, "He's very much alive."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if my Goten is a bit psycho, i just got bored reading the same sappy shit and wanted to make him more...angst. I hope this makes up alittle for the time i spent away from this story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I didn't expect so many reviews, thanks. I DON'T OWN DBZ.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

"Have you heard from Trunks?." Pan asked, she was ironing their laundry in the room.

"No." Both boys said in unison.

"Do you think everything went ok?."

Goten chuckled, "He's been missing in action for almost a week, i'm sure he's fine."

"I hope he comes back soon." Gohan said, sighing, "I miss Marron's bacon and eggs."

Pan laughed in the other room, "Is that all you can think about? Food."

Gohan blushed, "I'm Saiyan too, it's only natural for me to eat alot."

Goten stood from the couch and stretched, "Hey Pan, me and Goten are gonna go out and get some dinner, you got anything in mind that you want?."

Pan's head popped out from the room, "Meat."

Goten smirked devilishly, "If it's meat you want, i can always send Gohan out alone."

Pan smiled, "Get lost." She laughed.

Gohan scratched the back of his head confusedly, "What kind of meat are you guys talking about?."

Goten just laughed and pushed him out the door, "See you later babe."

_'Be careful.'_ She said.

_'Always.' _

Once downstairs, Goten threw Gohan on his back. Gohan blushed at the sudden movement. Goten was going to give him a piggy bank.

"Uhh Goten..-"

They came behind a building, "Don't worry bro." He assured powering up, "I've been itching to fly around all day."

Gohan nodded, "But I know how to fly now, you taught me."

His plea was ignored, unknown to Goten.

They were in the air in a matter of seconds. Goten was yelling with joy, while Gohan looked down at the lights coming from below with a small grin on his face. He always enjoyed his boy time with Goten, his big bro always knew how to make even the smallest of things fun. What should've taken a good twenty minutes, took less than two minutes as Goten landed at the back of Burger Fuel. He lowered Gohan to the ground gently and reached a hand out for him to hold. Gohan hesistated to take it.

Goten scratched the back of his head, "What's up Gohan?."

"Umm.." Gohan started, his face was beginning to go red, "Do i have to hold your hand?."

"Well...if you don't want to that's ok." He said with a nervous chuckle, "I mean, you hold Pan's hand all the time."

"That's because she's a girl."

Goten covered his face with a hand, he didn't want Gohan to see his own awkward blush, "My bad Gohan, i think i get the gist of where your going with this."

Goten recovered from his embarassment and smiled. He pointed to a spot beside him which Gohan was happy to comply with. Their were no need for words now, they had come to an understanding. They were silent as they entered Burger fuel, bar when Goten told Gohan he could order anything he wanted.

"Hey Gohan, i'm just going to go take a slash, will you be ok?." Goten asked.

Gohan pulled the two sign, "No worries, i'll hold the fort."

Goten laughed, "That a boy." He went off in search of the toilet.

Gohan was pleased with himself a few minutes later as he told the nice lady behind the counter his order. He was growing accustomed to the way people gawked when he would ask for an insane amount of food, it seemed Goten was rubbing off on him. His big bro loved to see other people's reactions. And so here he was now, not only waiting on his food, but also waiting on Goten. He's been in the toilet for a while now.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW! MOVE!." Someone shouted.

Gohan turned in time to stop the butt of a masked man's rifle from hitting him. He raised an annoyed eye-brow, "What's going on?." He asked, he was too hungry to deal with something like this.

On either side of him two more masked men cocked their guns, "Get on the ground kid." The man on his left growled.

This was all happening so fast.

"No." Gohan snatched the rifle from the man in front of him and aimed a very hard kick to his head. Everyone in the store watched as he went flying through the window, and was still going.

"YOU LITTLE..-"

One punch and the man on his left went down, Gohan smirked as he turned on the last masked man. He chuckled nervously and dropped the rifle, only to fall into a lousy but steady fighting stance.

"You got guts kid." He hissed.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "It's not that i have guts...it's just that...if i let you hurt these people, then who's gonna make my burgers?."

The masked man didn't answer verbally, instead he went forward and swung at Gohan. Gohan ducked easily and materialized behind the man. Gohan didn't know why, but he wanted to play for alittle bit, just like how he watched Pan do with Goten when they were sparring. He floated into the air so he was at level with the masked man and tapped his shoulder.

"What the..-." The man swung as he turned, only to find no one there.

Gohan chuckled to himself, "Yoo hoo." He taunted.

The man turned again, and on turning, he knocked himself out with Gohan's outstretched fist. The man went down with a thump, and almost as fast as it went silent, the entire fast food restaurant started to cheer and applaud him. Gohan landed on the ground gracefully and bowed.

Unknown to him Goten was suddenly at his side, "Good going Gohan." Goten said.

Gohan blushed, "Aww it was nothing."

Goten chuckled and patted him on the head, a habit both were getting used to, "I knew you could do it buddy, i was watching the whole time."

"Really?."

"Yeah." Goten crossed his arms, "When you said you would hold the fort, i knew you weren't lying. Besides, since you don't need me to hold your hand anymore, i thought it be best if i let you fight some battles on your own."

"Order number 12."

Gohan forgot where they were and reached for his food. The lady who handed it to him smiled and said, "It's on the house, your money is in the bag."

Goten was stunned, "Whoa."

"Aww really it was nothing." He chimed.

"So does this mean mine's on the house as well?." Goten piped up.

The lady behind the counter scoffed, Goten's excitement was shot down. And so Goten ordered and both males waited until his order was done. Once Goten had his and Pan's dinner in hand, both boys left the building. Though it was alittle hard because of Gohan's newly found fame, people tapped his shoulder or shook his hand upon leaving and the little Saiyan rejoiced happily inside. Now in the sky, Gohan vented his happiness by shouting out a big yahoo.

Goten grinned, "Excited much."

"I feel like i just saved an entire country." Gohan remarked.

"Whatever you say kid."

They were only minutes away from the apartment when both boys stopped mid-air suddenly. Up ahead Pan's ki spiked. A growl escaped Goten and Gohan knew something was wrong. For the first time ever, Gohan watched as Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan. He had to squint his eyes as the power circulating around the older Saiyan almost threatened to burn him. Gohan cowered when turquoise eyes looked at him.

"I need you to go home Gohan." He ordered.

Gohan shook his head, "I want to help."

"No." Goten turned to face him fully. His gaze had softened somewhat, "If anything ever happened to you Gohan, i don't know what i'd do."

"But..-"

"Please bro, when this is all over i promise we'll be together again."

Gohan caved. He jumped on Goten, gave him a tight squeeze and then powered up to his max, "Be safe bro." He whispered.

Goten positioned Gohan in his arms gently, "Always bro." He replied, and with all his might he threw the young Saiyan. Practice makes perfect Goten told himself, that toss was sure to get Gohan to his destination faster. Now with Gohan safe from harms way, Goten headed straight for the apartment.

* * *

_'Be careful.' _She said before his departure to god knows where.

_'Always.' _He replied.

Pan smiled lightly to herself when she felt her two boys leave, and once they left, she patted herself on the back for the neat job she just accomplished. The laundry was finally finished. They wouldn't have so much laundry if Goten didn't shower almost three times a day, and it was no thanks to herself also, considering the amount of sex they had, clothes would be discarded, forgotten and replaced by a fresh set. What also didn't help was the fact that they trained Gohan together, resulting in more dirty laundry.

"Well, well, well." A gruff voice said.

Pan flinched and turned on her heel, she didn't sense him enter the apartment, "Fuck sakes, don't you know how to knock?." She growled, her hand was over her heart.

He chuckled darkly, "Where's Gohan?." He asked.

Now calm, Pan started packing away the iron and ironing board, "He went with Goten to get dinner, if you want i could tell them to get you something."

"I just ate."

Pan raised an eye-brow, "Since when do you turn down food?." She asked tucking away the ironing board.

"I'm on a strict diet." His stomach rumbled.

"Oh yeah? How's that working out for yah?." It came out as a mock.

"I didn't come here to talk about food." He muttered.

Pan crossed her arms, "Well what did you wanna talk about then? Is it about Gohan?."

"Maybe."

He was beginning to get on her nerves, "Well spit it out, i'm not a fucking mind reader."

"Neither am i."

She sighed and felt herself calm, "Sorry Goku, i get moody when i'm hungry."

"I noticed."

"Let's start from the beginning, what did you want to talk about?."

"You."

Pan pointed at herself, "What did i do?." She wondered.

"Nothing." He said with a wicked grin, "Nothing yet."

Confusion was written all over her face and he didn't hesistate to take advantage of it. He was on top of her in a flash. Pan was to stunned to do anything let alone register what had just happened, it was only until she felt his weight on top of her, did she glare up at him. He was smirking like he'd won a trophy, but that wasn't what bothered her the most, it was how painfully close his lips were to her own.

"Goku, what the hell? Get off of me." She snapped, wriggling beneath him.

The male above her was as still as a statue, "No, and if i were you i'd stop doing what your doing."

She was growling now, "I swear to god if you don't get off of me i'm going to..-"

She paused. She felt it. Her eyes widened to the hidden meaning in his words. She could feel _him._

His smirk deepened and his eyes darkened, "You learn fast."

Pan was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Goku never turned down food. He never grew impatient. The Goku she knew would never do this to her, he was too gentle and loving to look down at her like this man above her was doing. Their relationship was almost like father and daughter, and it's because of this revelation that her eyes widened a fraction.

"Bardock?." She whispered. It hadn't mean't to come out weak.

"So you know about me huh?." He hissed, he bent down to place a kiss on her neck.

Pan shivered, "What do you want?."

"Do i have to repeat myself?." He was now nibbling her ear.

"What are you gonna do huh? Rape me?." She sneered, her anger was beginning to grow.

Bardock growled, "Don't mistaken me for a barbarian girl, rape is when a man forces a women."

With her hands above her head being held down and her body almost stapled to the ground, Bardock moved his free hand to her covered breast. He felt her stiffen beneath him, the reaction he was hoping for. He rubbed her hard, and her struggle become less and less effective. She was beginning to tire in such a short amount of time.

"Your _mate_ was an imbocile for leaving you alone." He whispered, their was a sick undertone to it and Pan cringed.

His hand was now under her shirt. He tore her bra right between the middle and captured one of her nipples in between his fingers. His hands were icy cold he knew, and was quite happy with himself that they were because her nipple hardened at the contact.

"It's been alongtime since i've had a women." He purred.

Pan clenched her teeth, "Is that because the women you go for want a real man?."

Bardock twisted and she yelped out in pain, "We could do this the easy way..." He moved his hand between her thighs, "Or the hard way." He was rubbing her.

Pan tensed. She didn't realise how horrible it was to have another touch her the way _her _Goten did. She felt his hand leave her momentarily, just to moisten them with his mouth, then his fingers found her clit underneath her panties. Dread filled her as he used slow and circular motions on her now rising clit.

"Mmm..your getting wet." He purred, he grinded against her leg.

Pan whimpered, she felt her body reacting, "Stop." She demanded. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart.

_'GOTEN'. _She cried, hoping he would hear her plea.

Bardock's finger dipped inside of her, and she knew now he was aware of how wet she had become. He chuckled darkly, "Don't bother calling to him, with me being so close to you, it won't work."

Bardock worked her clit thoroughly now and watched as her face contorted with different emotions. His inner Saiyan laughed like a maniac, it was satisfied with the way things were going. Pan squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine Goten.

"Dammit, stop." She tried again, she was starting to feel something she'd never felt before.

Bardock stopped again, only to tear her shirt apart. He licked his lips and again went for her pussy with his hand. Pan felt herself getting a headache, more so now because he took her already bruised nipple into his mouth. The sensations she was feeling, it wasn't pleasureable, it was more of a discomfort. Something inside of her was stirring and she didn't know what. She knew herself well enough to know that whatever this feeling was, it was going to stop Bardock in his wake, so for now, she was going to play along. Pan leaned her head up and boldly licked his lower lip. Bardock gave her a stern and confused look.

"Rub me faster." She moaned breathlessly, arching her back to meet his mouth. She felt that feeling again along with her disgust.

Bardock smirked and did as asked. Pan caught his satisfied grin and something deep inside of her snapped. It's not that she wanted to scream, her body was making her do it on it's own accord. Bardock watched as yellow sparks of electricity came to life around her, her eyes were pupiless, and her power level reading was off the charts. He jumped away from her and noted how not far from where they were, he could feel another power level growing as well.

_'Damn him.' _He angrilly thought.

Pupiless eyes turned turquoise and a barely clad Pan stood glaring daggers at him, "DRAGON FIST!." She roared, sending a large dragon-like blast towards him.

Bardock barely dodged the attack and managed to escape through the window holding his bleeding arm, "Bitch." He hissed.

Pan jumped from her apartment complex into the air. Both Saiyans knew Goten was nearing, which made Bardock pull his next trick, he placed two fingers to his forehead, "Instant Transmission." He murmured.

Pan materialized behind him and swung a punch but before it could land he vanished. She cursed herself for not being fast enough. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised Goten was now behind her.

"Pan?." He wondered. She was a super Saiyan now?

She turned with watery eyes, "Goten."

Goten had to control his anger when he saw the state she was in, "What happened?."

"Bardock."

A familiar scent travelled through his acute nostrils and Goten narrowed his eyes at her clothes. She was almost naked and dripping wet. "What did he do to you?." He growled, grabbing both of her shoulders.

Pan hesitated. Goten clicked and smelt her again, "He touched you, didn't he?."

She nodded, "I didn't want it Goten..." She tried to reason, "And because of that i ascended."

"He touched you." Goten chanted, he was looking at their apartment so she wouldn't see the fury in his eyes.

"Goten listen to me, i..-"

"We're leaving, now."

She gave into his demand and nodded her head silently. Goten flinched slightly when she placed her hand in his. He could see her tears from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't angry with her, proud in fact because she became a Super Saiyan to protect herself. From the outside in he was in turmoil though, he never thought for a second that Bardock would pull a sly trick like this, and he promised himself he would torture the son of a bitch for what he's done.

He tried with all his might to sound calm when he said, "It's not your fault."

Pan looked at him and he saw the undying love in her turquoise eyes, "I wasn't strong enough when he...-."

Goten silenced her with a possessive kiss, _'Don't, please.' _He told her, tears suddenly sliding down his cheeks.

_'I'm so sorry.' _She replied, holding him closer to her.

Goten took his lips away from hers and powered up. With her still in his arms, he sped off into a random direction, where they went from here he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get Pan somewhere safe, because deep down, he knew he was more dangerous to be around then Bardock at this particular moment.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, many more to follow. Again, shot for the reviews guys. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DBZ but this story i do. **

**Warning: A depressing chapter i think, but up to you what you think of it. LEMON - my LEMON version of make-up sex.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

It had been one month since that incident. One month since Goten stopped talking to her or sleeping with her, hell when she tried to touch him he would vanish. Her despair was noticed by everyone residing in the house. Goku had taken them in with open arms the night Bardock attacked her, Gohan too, and if Trunks were there he would've as well. Pan sighed as she watched Goten train outside from the window. She shuddered when she thought back to Bardock. This is what that son of a bitch must've wanted, he wanted to ensure Goten wasn't in the right state of mind when he was with _her._ But why? She wondered constantly. Why go so far to touch what belonged to another.

"You ok Panny?." Goku asked her from behind.

Pan stayed focused on Goten, "I hate him." She whispered.

Goku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I know."

"I'm going to kill him if the opportunity presents itself." Suddenly Goten disappeared from her line of sight and she frowned.

"Not before me you don't." A low voice growled.

Goku removed his hand from Pan's shoulder quickly, he sensed Goten's annoyance almost instantly, "I'll leave you guys to it, i'll go pick Gohan up and keep him busy for a while."

"Oh no Goku you don't have to." Pan said, she felt bad enough already for taking refuge in his house, "Really you..-"

Goku cut her off with a wave and disappeared, leaving Pan and Goten alone for the first time in a month. Pan bit her lip nervously, so Goku felt it too. Goten's control was slipping, he was almost allowing himself to let the darkness inside of him take over. Pan didn't like the idea, nor did she like the way he stared at her with what looked to be disgust? maybe.

She started to walk away from him, "I'm leaving." She whispered.

Goten grabbed her wrist harshly, "Your not going anywhere."

"Your not the fucking boss of me." She snatched her wrist back, "If you want to take your anger out on someone, then go find Bardock. Don't take it out on me, Goku or Gohan." She started walking again.

Goten slammed her against the wall, "You will listen to me Pan." He warned.

"Or what?." She pressed, "Are you gonna hurt me Goten? Is that it?."

"Don't." His eyes were hooded.

Pan clenched her fists, "Your acting like all of this is my fault. Well you know what, i'm fucking over it. Do you hear me?."

SMACK!

Pan's hand flew up to her face on it's own accord. Her face stung as she touched where he hit her. Normally she wouldn't care about how physical he got with her because most of the time they were sparring or play fighting, but this time was different. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach and her wide eyes were now stained with tears.

"G-get off me." She cried.

Goten's anger dissolve almost as fast as it had come, now a pained expression came upon his face, "Pan i..-"

"We're over." She didn't care if she sounded childish, any thoughts of calm were long gone.

_'What?.' _He thought. "Pan, i'm really..-"

Pan shoved him away, "Whatever Bardock's plan was, it's worked." She disappeared and reappeared outside.

Goten was hot on her heels, "I wasn't thinking straight Pan, please i..-"

She shook her head and though her heart was breaking, said, "I don't want to be with you anymore. Our bond has weakened ever since that night and i can't stand it." Pan started scratching at her neck, ignoring the pain she was causing herself, "I've never felt so alone before, all this time i longed for you to just hold me, to help me forget him, but you turned your back on me."

"Pan please..." Goten tried to soothe, he was growing scared watching her scratch at his mark.

"You weren't there when i needed you." She didn't stop scratching.

He was beyond afraid now, "You know i'm not in the right state of mind." He reasoned.

"Not my problem anymore." She said turning her back to him, "We're over."

She jumped into the air but Goten appeared before her, blocking her path. He looked at her with pleading eyes, eyes she knew belonged to the Goten she came to love, but this time it wasn't going to work. She moved around him.

"I won't let you go." He desperately said.

"I'm sorry."

Goten would have none of it. He hugged her lithe frame and materialized the both of them inside the house again. Pan all but gasped as he slammed her to the bed hard. She growled and went Super Saiyan, stunning the male above her. Goten's heart was almost inches from breaking. His _Pan _was actually being serious, serious enough to transform and try to fight him off. Dammit, he wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm going to make it up to you." He whispered, shredding her pants with a small ki blast, "Starting right now."

"NO!." She shouted angrilly, "GET OFF OF ME!."

Goten used all his might to hold her down and without another thought plastered his mouth to her bare pussy. Pan struggled violently against him. Shameful tears fell from his eyes as he took her, he would do anything to keep her, even stop her from leaving him. Whenever they had make up sex, they would be mad at eachother and give in. But now, by her words and actions, she really wanted to leave him. Goten's mind was set. He wasn't going to stop. He lapped at her like a starved man, flicked her clit like never before, held her hips down and brought her pussy closer to his mouth. He couldn't tell if she was struggling or bucking anymore, all he knew was that she was getting very wet and he was the cause of it.

"No." She cried weakly, her hands gripped his head, "S-stop."

Goten shook his head in between her legs, which made her arch her back into him. The yellow aura surrounding her faded, blonde hair shifted to black and turquoise eyes blinked and were brown again.

_'I'm so sorry i wasn't there, please forgive me, it won't happen again.' _He telepathically said.

"No...G-goten...no..."

She didn't hear him, their connection was broken and his heart was pleading to be reunited again with hers. _'Please, please, please, i love you, don't leave me.' _He tried again.

Pan tried to twist, writhe, escape. But to no avail. His grip on her was insanely strong, as was the tongue and mouth that ate her hungrily. Every move she made he would up the anti. Pan's head flew back against the pillow, she had tired a considerable amount due to her transformation. She wasn't used to it yet. Goten used this opportunity to seek out her nipples. He slid his hands under her shirt and rolled them both between his fingers, they went hard in a matter of seconds.

"Hmmph..." She turned her head to the side with closed eyes and tried her best to muffle her moans.

Goten realised this and picked up the pace. He knew she was close. A warm feeling enveloped her from deep inside, and try as she might, she couldn't fight it anymore. Her heart yearned for his and it was then she heard his voice through their broken bond which she thought she'd shredded.

_'I can't lose you, please hear me, i'm sorry Pan. I love you, please, god please let her hear me.'_ He said to her. The pain was evident in his voice and now as she was close, she looked briefly between her legs to see the tears staining his face.

Her hips began to rock, "Ohhh...i'm...i'm cumming...mmmmm.." She moaned, her body jerked as her orgasm hit her hard.

Goten was quick on his feet after he feasted upon and cleaned her pussy. He disinegrated his clothes alongside hers with a more powerful ki blast and had started rubbing his cock against her. He thrusted hard inside of her and was rewarded with a low moan. He dared to look into her eyes and found what he was hoping for. Another chance.

"I..m-missed you.." She groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Goten drove into her harder now, more accurate and faster, "I missed you." He panted.

He felt full again. She let him in and gave him another chance. A chance he wasn't going to screw up. He drove into her like a piston, and to hear her cries of pleasure was enough to not only himself over the edge, but her as well. His lips found hers as she cried out, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster, hoping with this kiss she felt everything that he did.

_'Please Pan, don't ever leave me.' _He said, not once breaking their kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly, _'Don't 'you' leave me like that ever again.'_

_'I promise.'_

Pan broke the kiss but Goten claimed her lips again, _'I know what your going to say, so don't say it.'_

Their lips turned into smiles against the others and Goten placed his forehead against hers gently, "I'm sorry."

"I want your word Goten." She whispered, looking deeply into his eyes, "Don't ever leave me like that again, i don't care how angry you get i want you to keep your word."

He nodded, "I promise." He slowly rolled off of her, taking her with him as he turned onto his side. She was now on top of him.

"I was just...i was so mad." He said, ashamed.

"It's not your fault it happened."

"I wasn't there to protect you." He pinched his nose, "What if i was a few minutes late, who knows what that asshole could've done to you."

Pan snapped her fingers in front of him, "Stay with me."

"Sorry."

"Your temper reminds me of oldman Radditz' one." She stated.

Goten faked a shocked look, "Oh no you didn't." He said, clicking his fingers as he went.

Pan giggled, "Your such a doofus."

"And your _mine_." He replied possessively.

Pan laid her head on his chest and yawned, "I really missed you. You snobbing me was so unbearable, i couldn't sleep properly let alone eat well."

"Neither could i. All i kept thinking about was how his hands were all...-"

"Your zoning out again." She murmured, rubbing her tired eyes, "I didn't lie when i said Bardock's plan worked."

Confused, Goten frowned, "What do you mean?."

"He probably thinks after what he did to me, you would distance yourself from me. You did, which is why i said it worked. However it backfired."

"Backfired?."

Pan closed her eyes, "He didn't realise how strong we were." She whispered.

Yawning, Goten closed his eyes as well. He kissed her head gently and smiled. He longed to be with her like this and now that they were one again, he wasn't going to let the likes of Bardock or anyone else in the matter come in between them. With one last yawn, Goten followed Pan into the world of dreams.

* * *

"Wow, this is where you stay? Do you live alone?."

Trunks smirked, "Yes this is where i stay, no i don't live alone." He saw the expression on her face change. He knew what she wanted.

Trunks guided her through the house, allowing her only a few seconds to take in her surroundings before he showed her to his room. He couldn't wait to get there, he was dying to be inside of her all day, and as proof, he still had a raging hard-on from when she felt him up as he was flying with her. Yes, he told her everything and she was comfortable with it.

"We're almost there." He said excitedly.

Beside him Marron smiled seductively. They were now standing outside his door, Trunks practically kicked it in. His hard-on suddenly disappeared and his eyes bulged at the sight staring back at him. Marron 'eeped'.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, annoyed.

* * *

Pan snarled as she heard the sound of the door slamming open, her eyes were fixed on Trunks, "What the fuck?."

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, she could tell he was annoyed.

"Is that you Trunks? The hell do you want?."

Trunks pointed at her accusingly, "What do i want? I want you and that idiot to get out of _my _room."

Goten stirred. Didn't take him long to discover who she was glaring at, he and the lavendar haired man locked eyes, "Oh shit, hey Trunks." He greeted awkwardly.

Trunks rubbed his temples, "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

Pan threw a pillow at his face, "Sorry buddy, it's been blessed, soiled and is currently being occupied. You've been evicted."

"Like hell i have, get the fuck out of my bed." He whined. Marron all but giggled.

Goten rolled over, his back was to Trunks, "You heard her, you've been evicted."

Trunks clenched his fists and growled, "You both owe me fucking big time for this." He grabbed Marron by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Oh yeah Trunks." Pan called.

He glanced over his shoulder, "What?."

"Welcome back."

_'Assholes.' _He thought, but still, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back Trunks lol. Another chapter down, hope you readers are enjoying it. If it's getting confusing or boring, then my bad. Holla if it comes down to that. I DON'T OWN DBZ. Definately the story though.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yet another chapter down. I'm actually liking how this story is going so far, it's starting to rub off on me. Thanks for the reviews, the followers and favourites. I DON'T OWN DBZ. This story i do.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"You can't stay mad at me forever dude." Goten said as he tried to steal a piece of Trunks' toast.

"You got two legs." Trunks snapped, batting his hand away, "Go make your own."

Goten frowned, "Sharing is caring." He tried to take the same piece.

"Piss off."

"Make me."

Trunks threw his spoon at the grinning Saiyan. Goten chuckled and caught the spoon easily, he twirled it in his hands playfully. "Your not a morning person are you?."

Silence.

Goten grew bored fast. He debated with himself whether or not to try for Trunks' sausage this time, but decided against it, especially when a one eye opened Marron walked in. He decided to behave from this point on, it was bad enough he embarassed his buddy lastnight with the whole 'stolen' room situation, from now on he was going to play it cool for the lavendar-haired Saiyan.

"Morning." Marron said, still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Goten nodded at her, "Hey Marron."

Trunks blushed when he noticed the rumpled state she was in and pulled out the chair next to him. Marron accepted the seat and kissed him on the cheek, "I had fun lastnight." She whispered silkily.

Trunks' ears went red, "Me too." He whispered quickly. He briefly looked up at Goten who was wiggling his eye-brows suggestively.

_'Please go away.' _He thought.

"Morning."

Goten's eyes brightened dramatically. In walked Pan with one of his tank tops and booty shorts on. Beside her was a shirtless Gohan in shorts and behind him was a half asleep Goku who looked to have dry drool stains on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey you guys." Marron greeted the three.

Pan and Gohan walked over to the blonde and hugged her, and unlike Goten who failed with a simple task, Pan swiped a piece of bacon from Trunks' plate and quickly hightailed it to the other side of the table. Trunks glared as she sat beside Goten.

"How come you got food and we don't?." Goku whined, taking a seat at the head of the table. Gohan jumped into his lap.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, but quickly changed his tune when Marron pinched his arm. "How about i make breakfast, and you do the dishes?."

"How come i have to do dishes?." He whined.

"I think it's because you only cooked for yourself which is rude because their is alot of us living here now." Gohan piped in innocently.

"No one asked you squirt." Trunks muttered.

"Hey Marron, if your really gonna cook, can i have some of your famous bacon and eggs?." Gohan asked, his eyes pleading.

Marron winked at him, "Sure thing Gohan, i'll make stack loads for all of us, sound good?."

"Hell yeah." Goten cheered, Pan nodded her thanks.

"Thanks Marron, your the best." Goku said.

"Unlike Trunks." Goten and Pan whispered in unison.

"That's it, i'm kicking you out." Trunks hissed after Marron left for the kitchen. Gohan went to assist.

"Is this about lastnight?." Pan asked.

"He's been moping about it all morning." Goten told her.

"Of all the rooms in this damn house, you just had to go and move into mine." Trunks hissed.

Pan rolled her eyes, "You still got some lastnight, right?."

"Yeah." Goten said as backup.

Trunks sighed, "I give up."

Goku looked at the three with confusion, "What happened lastnight?." He asked.

"Something that's not worth talking about over breakfast." Pan said to him.

Trunks slammed his fists on the table, "Not worth talking about? You assholes stole my room."

"Cry me a fucking river, you baby." Pan hissed, "It's not the end of the bloody world." This conversation was getting boring.

"She's right." A husky voice cut in, "Quit your whining boy."

Goten suddenly looked up at the man standing behind Trunks. How did none of them sense his presence? He could tell how strong this guy was. His eyes narrowed when he saw the way Trunks slouched slightly in his chair. Pan became wary also, this man looked dangerous and judging from the look in his deep black eyes, he's done and seen many things in his time.

"Way to make an entrance Vegeta." Goku said, "What's up? Did you come for breakfast as well?."

He turned his head away, "I ate already."

His stomach growled.

"Did you and mom have another argument again?." Trunks asked, which earned him a punch to the head.

Vegeta seated himself left of Trunks, "That idiot has no respect." He growled, "Kicking me out of my own house."

"HEY MARRON! WE HAVE ANOTHER GUEST, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD YOU MAYBE MAKE A BIT MORE!." Goku yelled.

"SURE THING." She replied from the kitchen.

Trunks glanced up at the very tense Saiyans seated opposite of him and almost smacked himself, "Goten, Pan, i'd like to introduce you to my father, Vegeta."

Pan pointed a finger at him, "He's _your _dad?."

"Gotta problem with that girl?." Vegeta said, glaring.

"Now, now you guys." Goku interrupted, "Breakfast first, fighting later."

"Yeah dad, eat now, fight later." Trunks whispered.

Goten pulled Pan closer to him, which Vegeta didn't miss. Goten knew why he reacted like this, everytime he met someone knew, particularly male, he'd become over protective of Pan. Pan placed a reassuring hand on his thigh in hopes to calm him.

_'Play nice.' _She told him.

_'I don't like him.' _He replied irritated.

Vegeta snorted, "I have no interest in her boy."

Trunks sweat-dropped. _'This is getting awkward.' _He thought.

Goku sensed this to. "So, what's your plan's for today Vegeta?." Goku asked, the tension in the air was weighing him down.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to train these weaklings."

Goten's anger faded and was replaced with annoyance, "Who are you calling weakling oldman."

Vegeta chuckled darkly as thoughts of beating Goten to near death came to mind, "I can see myself having fun with you."

"He's taken oldman." Pan growled, she leaned over the table so that they were eye to eye "Go get your own."

The color drained from the Princes' face, "What are you..-"

"I don't swing that way." Goten said shaking his head furiously, "Why do guys think i'm gay?."

Vegeta snarled, all patience gone. Who did these two little punks think they were dealing with? He was going to teach them a lesson with respect, something he would also teach his wife the next time he set foot on Capsule Corp. He stood from the table with a hand ready to grab at her throat, but his fist was caught by a now Super Saiyan Goten.

"Dont you _dare _lay a fucking finger on _her_." Goten growled, his aura sparked wildly around him, he was close to ascending to Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta smirked, "Not bad." The prince snatched his fist back, he was secretely surprised that it took him so much effort to do so.

Pan stood and placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. _'He's testing us.'_

_'I don't care, i wanna wipe that look off his face.'_

_'Remember your promise to me.' _She said cutting there link off. Goten locked eyes with her, searching. He controlled the small rage bubbling inside of him and reverted back to normal. He grabbed Pan's hand and sat the both of them down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Vegeta sat down and crossed his arms, "Hmmf."

Silence.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Goku glanced around the table, the tension in the air was almost suffocating now. He looked at the young couple slowly, he took note of Pan first, she was leaning on her elbow, chin in her hand and was noticeably glaring at Vegeta. Next to her Goten had his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face while also glaring at Vegeta. Then there was Trunks, who was worse off, he kept looking between the couple and his father. Vegeta's smirk never faltered nor changed, he was almost daring Goten and Pan to do something.

"I don't like you." Pan whispered, breaking the silence.

"Feelings mutual." Vegeta retorted.

"You piss me off." Goten chipped in.

"Guys." Trunks said with a sigh, he looked at Goku with a pleading look.

Goku got his drift, "Hey Vegeta, have you met Trunks' girlfriend yet?."

Trunks' jaw hit the floor. _'That's the last time i look to you for any help.' _He miserbaly thought.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on his son, "Is this true? You found a mate?."

"It's true alright." Goten cut in, "Her names Marron."

"Was i asking you?."

"No, but i'm telling you." Goten said smugly, "She's in the kitchen right now cooking us all breakfast."

"He's right, she's a good cook and a good person." Pan said defending her friend.

"Can she fight?." Vegeta demanded to know.

"If she has to." Trunks answered for himself, "Her mother trained her when she was a child."

"Really? I never would've thought for a second that she could fight." Goten said amazed.

"Her mom fought in the world's martial arts tournament before Marron came along and so she took it upon herself to teach Marron." Trunks explained.

"What's her name?." Goku wondered.

"Android 18."

Vegeta raised an eye-brow, "Android 18 huh? Yes i remember her, she helped us defeat Cell."

Shock came upon Trunks' face, "Really?."

"Do i lie." Vegeta hissed.

"Whoa.." Pan said, "I heard about that fight, they said only the world's best warriors would be able to defeat him."

Trunks lifted his head, proud, "That's my girl."

"I hope your talking about me?." Marron said, she came around the corner with Gohan holding plates stacked to the max.

"YOUR A HERO MARRON!." Goku cheered.

Marron giggled, "Don't mention it." She said placing the plates on the table. Gohan did the same with his.

"Dig in guys, there's more on it's way." She assured.

Goten and Pan nodded thankfully and began to eat their fill, followed by a starving Goku and a shameless Vegeta who helped himself. Trunks had gone into the kitchen to help bring more, telling Gohan he could eat while he helped her. The young boy smiled with glee and was in Trunks' seat beside Vegeta, scoffing back as much as the older male.

"Eggs." Vegeta growled, pointing at the plate next to Goten. Goten passed it without complaint.

"Bacon." Goku asked. Vegeta almost threw it at him.

"Mmmm... can you pass me some toast." Pan asked. Gohan handed it to her.

"This...is...good..." Goku said between bites.

Vegeta swallowed, appauled, "Oh that's just disgusting, don't talk with your mouth full you idiot."

Goku just smiled. _'What a morning.' _He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"DRAGON FIST!." He roared.

The attack missed, causing the other man to chuckle, "She used the same attack you know. Well, right after i almost had my way with her."

Radditz fazed behind him and grabbed him in a headlock, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He hissed.

Bardock growled, he tried to elbow his eldest son in the ribs, but Radditz wouldn't budge. He kicked out seconds after his failed attempts and was successful much to Radditz' annoyance. Radditz flew back a few feet when he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"You won't be able to protect her forever." Bardock said smugly.

"No, not forever." Radditz said, he fell into a fighting stance, "But for now i can."

Bardock powered up and mirrored Radditz' move, "You can't beat me."

"You talk too much."

Both men disappeared. It sounded almost like thunder and fists clashed with fists, kicks met with kicks. Radditz grunted when Bardock kneed him from behind, yet Radditz recovered very quickly and returned the attack in kind with a kick to Bardock's face. Suddenly, Radditz stopped himself from attacking. He coughed and was shocked to see blood come out. Confused, he spun around as he finally felt another presence, a familiar one.

"Freiza." He growled, clutching at his bleeding side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The alien murmured. He was in front of Radditz in the blink of an eye and before Radditz could defend himself, he was being held up by the throat.

"It's time you died, you pitiful monkey." Freiza hissed.

Radditz averted his eyes to his father, who looked on with no feeling. Even in death he would not be acknowledged. Radditz laughed like a maniac inside, and though he felt the life draining from him, he couldn't help but think of the two little kids he raised.

_'Goten, Pan.' _He thought. He was going to die knowing he protected them.

* * *

"Trunks is lucky to have you Marron, he should so marry you." Gohan said, he was patting his full stomach like everyone else, except for Goten and Pan.

Trunks and Marron blushed, "You sure have a way with words squirt." Trunks said, he was looking for a reaction from his father, which thankfully never appeared.

"They will not get married until she meets his mother." Vegeta piped in.

_'Spoke to soon.' _Trunks thought.

"Hey, are you two ok?." Goku suddenly asked. Goten and Pan had gone relatively quiet.

Pan bit her lip, "I don't know if it's just me, but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean, Pan?." Marron asked.

_'Goten, Pan.' _Both saiyans stood abruptly from the table, stunning everyone including Vegeta. They knew that voice, only when they used to hear it, it didn't sound like it was almost on the brink of death.

"Oldman Radditz." Pan whispered.

"He's in trouble." Goten said going super.

"How could you possibly know that?." Vegeta said.

"Because he's _my _father." He replied, then he looked at Pan, "Coming?."

"Fucking aye."

"I'm coming too." Goku said.

"Same here." Trunks stood, "Wait for me?." He asked Marron.

She nodded, "Sure thing."

Vegeta materialized outside, making Goku laugh, "It's settled then, Gohan you stay here, ok?."

"Ok, but i want all of you to come back, promise?."

"You bet." Goku answered for everybody.

In the blink of an eye, they all disappeared.

"There fast." Gohan whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Shit's about to go down people. Another chapter down. R&Remember I DON'T OWN DBZ. See what i did there :-)**


End file.
